¿Podrías perdonarme?
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Sasuke a vuelto a Konoha y como es ha suponer aún no se acostumbra a su antigua forma de vida. Al igual que las cosas no le van como quisiera y todo empeora cuando se da cuenta que se siente atraído por Karin, quien le odia desde lo que paso con Danzou./SasuKarin, y otras parejas más.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pareja: _**_SasuKarin, y otras, que se vienen formando._

**_Advertencias: _**_Esta historias la escribí el año 2011, por ende, los hechos narrados van más acorde a la idea que tenía para lo que iba en esos tiempos en el manga. A ello, puede que haya un poco de Ooc, - que intentaré no sea mucho, - y la trama se desencadenará de otra forma. Gracias por tomar atención. _

**_Desclaimer:_**_ El anime/manga de Naruto no me pertenece, por ende tampoco los personajes, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 1<span>_**

* * *

><p>Al entrar a Konoha, con la cabeza gacha y con un tanto de vergüenza y temor, por el resentimiento que debían de albergar muchos aldeanos de la villa, caminó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos e intentando simular desinterés al medio que le rodeaba.<p>

Sí, exactamente había vuelto a su tierra natal, después de traicionar a Tobi, - sea, cual sea su verdadero nombre, a él le valía, - en esa guerra en la cual, él estaba como uno de los mayores causantes. Se podría decir que tuvo una redención y por eso mismo su vida había sido perdonada, al igual que su clasificación de criminal rango "S", quedó tirada en el trasto de basura.

La verdad era que en un principio se mostró reacio a volver a Konoha, pero con la gran insistencia de su antiguo grupo, - más las últimas palabras de Itachi, - con un suspiro, de resignación, acabó por acceder.

Y ahora se encontraba en las calles de Konoha, con la mirada acusatoria de las personas que lo miraban como una vez fue visto Uzumaki, con unos cuantos insultos que salieron entre el montonal de personas que se reunieron, para reconocer al antes chico más popular de la Aldea de la Hoja. Iban directo a la oficina de la Hokage para ver cuál iba a ser su sanción por lo anteriormente hecho, y aunque la idea de rebajarse a hacer trabajos comunitarios y otras cosas no le agradaba, en cierta forma no veía otra forma de pagar los errores cometidos.

Fue estúpido, lo aceptaba en sus adentros – claro, porque su orgullo Uchiha, jamás le haría decir tal cosa en voz fuerte – perdió muchas cosas importantes al ir tras esa meta equívoca de la venganza. El había sido de aquellos idiotas que había tirado a los cerdos un montón de gemas preciosas, perdió a su única familia, la confianza de su pueblo, la amistad que una vez tuvo, y tantas otras cosas de las que él no estaba consciente, no, no lo estaba.

Pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, era muy tarde para hacer tal cosa, solo le quedaba mirar hacia un futuro, - que de por sí, seguía siendo solo espejismo, - e intentar enmendar los males provocados, -al menos un poco.

Se podía mirar que Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y que Sakura mantenía una sonrisa dócil y bella que resplandecía aun más su belleza natural, mientras sus ojos iban a parar cada vez, - con algo de disimulo, - en la silueta del chico de negra mirada. Era tan notable que la chica de mechas rosáceas aun lo adoraba y que así mismo tenía las firmes intenciones de conseguirle como pareja. O… ese era el plan.

Sus pasos iban cada vez de forma más lenta, o al menos eso le pareció a él, miraba sin mirar las calles de Konoha y de vez en cuando se daba cuenta de los grandes cambios en esta aldea, pero poco le importaba todo esto. Pudo visualizar a aquellos que tenían cierta cercanía con él, quienes ya habían cambiado en aspecto y su mirada irradiaba lo mismo que la de los otros aldeanos. Ira, decepción, odio, dolor… etc.

.

_¿Este, seguía siendo ese lugar que una vez nombro como su hogar?_

-o-

Los aposentos de la Hokage llegaron a aparecer en su enfrente, y de nuevo se dio cuenta de los cambios sufridos en Konoha, pero era algo que debía suponer, esta aldea había sido destruida en más de una ocasión y en cada reconstrucción las cosas no podían ser una réplica de lo anterior.

Su mirada buscó a la que estaba en el cargo más alto de Konoha y se encontró con las hebras doradas de la mujer de grandes atributos. Por un momento quiso darse la vuelta al notar la mirada acusatoria que esta también le dirigía, pero al final por no quedar peor parado de lo que ya estaba, se quedó quieto y expectante. Claro, que muestre una sonrisa modesta o bien que ponga una cara más agradable a la vista, era algo imposible para Sasuke Uchiha, era suficiente el hecho de que se haya dignado a ir por sí solo donde la Kage.

La rubia le contempló por un momento, si fuera por ella en ese mismo instante le metía tras las rejas o bien lo expulsaba de la aldea, pero al notar que tanto el rubio como su alumna adoraban a este individuo, y no dudarían en dejar todo con tal de seguirle, tenía que re-pensar las cosas, y como ella no hubiera deseado, él, Sasuke Uchiha, con la ayuda que dio en la guerra, y la perseverancia de los dos chicos… había ganado.

Botó un hondo y tortuoso suspiro, resignada, cansada, tal vez un poco molesta.

— Uchiha Sasuke, — el nombre del chico salió lentamente de sus labios y con un expresión tal que daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo — como bien sabemos tú revocaste tus derechos como aldeano, — las palabras se pronunciaron con igual lentitud que el nombre, mientras que poco a poco las expresiones de la rubia se relajaron, — pero se te ha dado una oportunidad, para que vuelvas a reintegrarte aquí.

Naruto y Sakura sonrieron eufóricos, mientras el menor de los Uchiha se mantenía impasible – el chico era demasiado frío – pero pudo botar un suspiro de alivio.

— Gracias, muchas gracias, — habló feliz Naruto, — yo le prometo que el "Teme" se portará bien y…

— Naruto, cállate, — ordenó Sasuke, provocando que de esa manera Tsunade frunza en ceño, — estoy seguro que ella aún no ha terminado, — la astucia del pelinegro era tangible, pero también su mala educación era demasiado palpable.

Tsunade movió la cabeza negativamente de un lado para el otro, no entendía como su par de subordinados adoraban a este chico pedante y altanero. Pero, claro, que después caía en cuenta de que sí entendía, así era su trato con Orochimaru e idéntica una vez fue su devoción. Al final y al cabo este era como el reflejo de su anterior grupo, pero con integrantes que iban corregidos y mejorados, - y no siempre en el buen sentido.

— Tienes razón Uchiha, — habló la mujer mientras una diminuta sonrisa macabra se formaba en sus labios, — como castigo se te tiene prohibido el ascender al grado chuunin por el trayecto de cinco años, y como debes suponer tus misiones serán solo de rango D, — soltó una pequeña risita, — máximo podrías tener unas de C.

Los ojos de todos los del equipo 7 se blanquearon y vieron a la kage esperando a que esta se contradiga con la razón de que era una broma. Pero lamentablemente tal broma no existía. El Uchiha mordió su labio inferior fuertemente, para intentar reprimir las tremendas ganas que tenía de decirle en la cara a la rubia lo mal que lo iba a pasar, si no reducía la pena. Pero, no podía hacer tal cosa, tenía prohibido el gritar, el cerrar sus puños y por sobre todo mirarle retadoramente con el sharingan traslucido en sus ojos.

Naruto intentó negociar y Sakura imploró por qué no fuera tan brusca. Pero Tsunade ya había dado las condiciones para su estadía, era cosa de que este respondiera.

El cuerpo le temblaba ante la impotencia y solo pudo sacudir la cabeza de arriba abajo, dando a entender de esa forma su afirmación. Aún estaba en prueba y el ser impulsivo derrumbaría lo poco construido.

Todos quedaron absortos ante la inesperada afirmación, hasta Sasuke mismo no entendió como accedió tan fácil, pero ahí estaba condenado a estar cinco años sin poder ascender de rango y con misiones que tachaban a lo ridículo. Tenía que estar preparado para salir de chunnin a sus 22 años, claro, si la pena no aumentaba. Sin duda alguna si se iba a ver los rangos obtenidos pronto no sería suficiente rival para el "Dobe", era muy desmotivante pensar en ello… prefería zajar ese tema… por ahora.

Tsunade les dio el permiso de salir de su oficina y así lo hicieron. Mal comienzo, definitivamente había tenido un mal comienzo.

-o-

Por un momento pensó en el estado en que debería encontrarse ese lugar donde había habitado. Pero de nuevo cayó en la cuenta de que Konoha ya no era la misma, por tanto caos que reinó de forma tan consecuente, el pensar en la gran casa Uchiha era solo una fantasía. No pudo evitar sentirse más demotivado, mientras pensaba mejor en los cambios, de la aldea… también los suyos.

Konoha que era el lugar que le albergó toda su infancia y pubertad, ya no era la que una vez conocía, al igual que él ya no era el mismo Sasuke que una vez existió. Todo era distinto, ya nada era lo mismo, ni ese par que decían ser sus amigos eran como solían ser. _Todo cambia._

Intentaría volver a tener un cupo en esta villa, pero un gran abismo ya había puesto un límite entre este y todo lo antes conocido. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, para que se vuelva a adaptar a la luz. Muy poca gente entendería, a lo que él se refería y eso era una cosa que también le frustraba.

Era mejor dejar de poner "peros" de por medio e ir en busca del cambio. Aunque era difícil hacerlo. Se pilló, volviendo a escusarse.

Sus pasos se amortiguaban con el cemento del suelo y su mirada paseaba distraída en las casuchas de Konoha. También se estaba preocupando por el lugar en el que residiría, estaba cayendo al gran hoyo de la realidad. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Tal vez le pediría a Sakura que le hospedara, pero al verlo desde un punto de vista más lógico se negó a esta idea, ya que algo le decía que no le haría ningún bien, - era ese sentimiento de pérdida, - ver cómo era una familia normal, donde la tragedia no había logrado hacer heridas imposibles de sanar. Naruto… no le agradó ese pensamiento ni bien surcó por su mente, todo acabaría hecho patas para arriba. O…

Los pensamientos desvanecieron de su mente cuando escuchó un ruido estrepitoso, de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y que provenía de la sala de interrogatorios. La verdad era que poco le importaba que los tontos, - esos, - salgan heridos por un lunático, al intentar conseguir cosa como información, y hasta le agradaba la idea de ver herido a Ibiki – asuntos personales desde el examen chunin – pero las cosas cambiaron cuando escuchó una estrepitosa voz ya conocida, insultando cuanto podía a quién sabe quien.

Su mirada le buscó, más por impulso que por voluntad propia. Pero de igual forma así lo hizo y la vio, después de tanto su mirada volvió a reencontrarla.

.

— ¿Cómo me pueden hacer esto?, — la voz de Karin se alzó melodramáticamente, — me tiran a la calle, y yo soy una pobre chica que no tiene techo, — tras esto se tiró al suelo y su rostro mostraba tal expresión que parecía anunciar un próximo llanto, que podría durar, horas y horas. De verdad, nadie quería eso, — ¿ven?, todo el mundo me usa, siempre me ven como un objeto.

Uno de los ninjas le veía con lástima y estiraba del brazo de Ibiki de forma aniñada, como queriéndole pedir un poco más de tiempo para la pelirroja. Más Momochi movió la cabeza negativamente.

— Te estás quedando demasiado tiempo, — la voz áspera del Joonin se alzo fuerte y claro, — ya es hora de que salgas de aquí.

— Esta aldea es horrible, ya me están botando, a pesar de que les dí información clave para que ganasen la guerra, — alzo aun más la voz en un intento de salirse con la suya, – pero no se preocupen ya estoy acostumbrada, así me pasa siempre.

Sabía perfectamente que causaba lástima, y aunque muchas personas no optarían por lo que hacía ella, resultaba muchas veces la mejor arma en los aprietos. No estaba dispuesta a dejar esa cómoda cama, esos banquetes diarios, ese buen trato recibido y por sobre todo no soportaría perder a su gran despacho de lacayos, (ups) perdón, mejor dicho escoltas.

Ibiki se puso un par de dedos en su cien, la chiquilla pelirroja era difícil de tratar, pero era a la vez angustiante dejarla a su merced. Se acercó a la chica y con un instinto paternal que él juraba no tenía, - y era cierto, pero no era impermeable, a chiquillas que siempre se salían con la suya como esta, y Yamanaka, - poniendo una bolsita pesada en manos de ella, Karin vio confundida el presente.

— Esto te servirá para encontrar un lugar donde hospedarte, – explicó, – y si quieres puedes venir a almorzar con nosotros.

La chica le vio por un corto periodo y sonrió ligeramente. Para después asentir y levantarse a abrazarlo.

— Gracias, — prorrunpió casi eufórica, estuvo a nada de hacer sonrojar al hombre, pero este no lo hizo, vamos, sería ridículo que lo haga.

.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke vieron toda la escena, sus oídos también escucharon toda la plática, pero seguía sin entender a que se debía que se haya quedado viendo a su ex compañera. Sasuke hasta se había acercado para observarla mejor y sintió un sentimiento que se negaba a reconocer, - angustia, - cuando notó que ella no notaba su presencia.

Él siempre la había notado, desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se entrecruzaron hasta ahora. Le era difícil olvidar esos cabellos despeinados de color rojizo, al igual que era difícil no recordar esos lentes de botella y a los ojos carmín que eran resguardados por estos. Aunque puede que el interés se haya debido principalmente, a que vio en ella atributos destacables, - en destreza como ninja, - que no encontró fácilmente, de ahí que se fijara más cosas, suponía, se debía a que esta estuvo a su alrededor por mucho tiempo.

No paró de observarla, hasta su último recoveco e intentar notar alguna diferencia en su persona, - aunque de forma inconciente. Se encontró con que no tenía nada diferente, exceptuando el brillo casi extinto de sus ojos. El vio como ella se movió al poco tiempo.

Karin se puso de pie y con sus manos limpio su ya sucia ropa. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios y metió dentro de su bolso el regalo de Ibiki, haciendo de esta manera que dentro se formase una sonata de monedas.

Su nariz aspiro el dulce aroma de Konoha. Pero… este aroma era diferente, diferente, pero conocido, tan familiar… tan agradable. Casi maldice en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta, a quién pertenecía este aroma que le gustaba, - tanto, tanto, como nadie tenía idea, - desbió la mirada. Los ojos rojos se encontraron con los negros, por un segundo, solo un segundo ese par de miradas se encontraron y observaron atentas. Un segundo, que si fuera por Karin no hubiera desperdiciado.

Su mirada se desvió y al notar la insistencia de la del azabache, volteó la cara completa y con el ceño fruncido espetó:

— ¿Qué es lo que estas mirando, idiota?, — la voz sonó con antipatía y enojo. Un tono que el Uchiha jamás había escuchado en Karin, ni siquiera en sus constantes peleas con Suigetsu.

Este volteó la mirada y se puso las manos en los bolsillos, haciéndose al que no paso nada. Porque él no tenía nada, - absolutamente nada, - que mirar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Tuvo que re-editar esto, ya que… era un asco, ¿no? Si bien, apuesto, aún tengo errores, estos son menos, y en fin, ya fue arreglado el primer episodio... me dan flojera los demás T_T<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

><p><p>

Las gotas de lluvia se desparramaban por las calles de Konoha precipitadamente, mientras sus pasos iban apresurados por todas esas regiones empapadas. Su mirada negruzca vio el opaco cielo, y no pudo evitar pensar que este tenía siempre una conexión con él, ya que cuando se deprimía, el cielo parecía demostrar lo que él jamás se permitiría. Todo este mal estar era la encrucijada de sus depresiones que iban y venían, cada que le daba la maldita gana.

Sus manos se encontraban en sus bolsillos ahora con la intención de resguardarlas del frío, mientras su mirada buscaba el lugar donde compraría los subvenirse para la semana.

Pero para su mala o buena suerte, – como se quiera llamar, – su mirada acabó por encontrar las hebras de fuego de Karin, que estaba justo enfrente de él.

Y el frió anteriormente sentido se disipó, - o al menos no pensó en él, - mientras sus pasos empezaron a disminuir lentamente y acabó por ir a un paso realmente lento, todo esto se debía a que… la verdad es que la respuesta correcta era inexistente. Pero se quedó por detrás, otra vez rebuscando con la mirada algo diferente en ella, o un atisbo que reluciera que no lo odiara como parecía, - cosa difícil, ya que la sospecha no era errónea, - claro, que esto jamás se averiguaría si solo la miraba sin que esta se enterara, pero su orgullo le dictaba que no podía hacer más, - él no haría más, - el querer verla, de alguna forma rara, - muy rara, - no iba con él, pero acercarse a "charlar" o algo por el estilo, mucho menos.

La chica, ex integrante de "Taka", debido al clima poco agradable se encontraba con un atuendo distinto al habitual. Trayendo consigo un pantalón entallado en vez de su tan común short y una chaqueta abrigada que la cubría completa, - no había ni un poco de piel expuesta, - todos estos cambios resultaron ser extrañamente interesantes para Sasuke, y le entró la gran ansiedad de ir a verla frente a frente, para por una vez en su vida ser testigo de cómo era esta, con el frió que se propagaba en el pueblo. No lo hizo por razones obvias, - el orgullo.

Su verdadero cometido había sido olvidado, mientras seguía como idiota a una Karin que ni se inmutaba de su presencia, - aunque eso era mejor.

¿No que tenía un tremendo olfato que le hacía cerciorarse del medio que le rodeaba? Pues al parecer en esa ocasión estaba entretenida en otras cosas que no fueran él. Y ante la idea la se sintió extrañamente molesto, no quería que eso fuese posible. Nunca se explicaría, a qué se debía este interes, en que ella, no dejase de estar interesada.

-o-

Paso alrededor de unas cinco o seis cuadras, – tal vez más, - y la chica llegó a donde parecía ser su destino, un mezquino edificio donde lo más seguro tendría un departamento. Se volteó y tras tanto tiempo, – 20 minutos aproximadamente, – pudo percatarse de la presencia de este, ella desvió la mirada rápidamente mientras atropelladamente metía la llave a la hendidura y Sasuke…pues solo se quedó mirándola. Hasta se le paso por la mente que la chica era un tanto guapa con la mejillas rojas por el frió de la temporada, pero al darse cuenta del pensamiento, - estúpido, que no podía ser, demasiado fuera de lugar, - acerca del aspecto de la chica, decidió borrar todo lo anteriormente pensado.

_¿Qué quería Sasuke con ella?_ la pregunta se refundó en la mente de la pelirroja, no había sido alucinación suya al pensar que el aroma del chico estaba presente en el lugar, al igual que no fue solo una paranoia estúpida el pensar que alguien la observaba. Hubiera querido gritarle, tal vez también golpearle por invadir su espacio personal y andar tras ella como un acosador, pero él era Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, cubito de hielo, ese que no puede hacer esas cosas, así que prefirió no saber lo que él deseaba, ya que, puede, él volviera a querer usarla como en antaño, y ella, ya no, - nunca más, - quería volver a caer en su juego. Arrugó las facciones, e hizo lo que le pareció más coherente. Entró a su apartamente sin mirar atrás.

_Idiota, _llegó a insultarle internamente mientras su cuerpo temblaba, y sabía… volvía a sentirse como antes.

.

Tras el sonido ensordecedor, de aquel lugar por donde la pelirroja se había marchado. Sasuke por fin acabó por salir de ese shock, llegó a salir de ese maldito impulso de perseguir a quien se supone no tendría que interesarle, es más, a quien no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

Razones aparentemente lógicas no existían, y la verdad de que ya estaba cansado a querer buscarle una razón a todo aquello que se refería a sus sentimientos incomprensibles. Estaba harto de no saber porque últimamente pensaba en ella de una forma demasiado insistente.

Dio media vuelta y paso por los pasadizos que ella le hizo caminar, – mas bien los que él paso, sin saber por qué, – para ir por lo que bien había salido. Tomó un poco de aire, y guardo la compostura, no había razón para estar tan alterado de que alguien como _ella, _le cierre la puerta en la cara, debía de estar acostumbrado, ya era odiado por más de un individuo, pero de igual forma una parte dentro de él parecía estar desconforme de que entre todos estos, Karin estuviese presente.

Un hondo y largo suspiro se amedrentó en sus labios. Tenía que dejar ese deseo incomprensible, de querer ser visto por ella.

Siguió caminando hacia el rumbo perdido, recordando nuevamente las cosas que faltaban en ese lugar donde obligatoriamente residía. Y evitando en su totalidad traer de la tienda todo aquello que fuese un posible ingrediente para el ramen.

Entro a la estancia donde el clima resultaba ser mucho mejor que en las afueras, pero el sentimiento de bienestar no era el mismo que cuando… eso no importa.

Puso las cosas necesarias en la canastilla de compra, volviendo a recordar los amargos días en los que tenía que hacer todos esos quehaceres por el simple hecho, de haber perdido su familia. Para después pagar todo aquello que fue comprado y llevárselo en una delgada bolsa de color blanco.

Pisó otra vez esas calles que estaban empapadas por la lluvia, los charcos mugrientos, vio como la gente que aun no se acostumbraba a su presencia le miraba con desprecio. Pero ya no importaba, tendría que aguantar todo, aunque la verdad era que no veía razón aparente para retomar todo lo que dejó con gusto amargo, ya que se había acostumbrado a la falta de todos aquellos que un día apreció.

— ¡Sasuke - kun!, – escuchó el grito femenino de alguien a su espalda, y tuvo la esperanza de que fuese ella y por mas de que siguiese sin entender, el por qué exacto de esa esperanza, solo quería que así fuese.

Pero al voltearse, sus opacos ojos se encontraron con una figura distinta a la requerida. Una Sakura vestida de el color de su pelo, con una chamarra gruesa que le cubría, pantalones sueltos y un gorro que cubría su mustia cabellera. Ella le sonreía contenta, por la coincidencia que hizo que se encontrasen, mas él no pudo aflojar ni un músculo para tener una apariencia más amigable.

— Sakura, — pronuncio el nombre de la chiquilla, que conoció desde muy tempranas horas de su vida, y a una de las pocas personas que una vez llego a apreciar.

— Hola, — una sonrisa, gentil y dulce afloraba cada vez más en sus labios, — ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke –kun?, – preguntó esta mientras se acercaba más a este.

Pero la personalidad callada de este no buscó más palabras, ni nada por el estilo y solo levantó la bolsa que llevaba en las manos. Así haciendo entender su presencia en ese lugar.

— Hey, Sasuke - kun, ¿no quieres venir a mi casa a tomar una taza de café?, — llegó a preguntar mientras un rubor poco visible se esparcía por sus mejillas.

Hubiera querido negarse, pero el ofrecimiento resultaba ser tentador ya que le ahorraba el tener que poner un pie a ese lugar inhabitable donde estaba habitando. Al final movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, dando de esa forma la afirmación que se requería.

-o-

La casa donde ella vivía, tenía ese toque hogareño que hace mucho Sasuke no veía. Ya que él, al ser huérfano, no pudo seguir teniendo esos detalles que una vez tuvo su madre, y conforme el tiempo pasaba se inmiscuía más en rincones poco alagadores, donde la idea de un ambiente así rayaba a lo ridículo. Este paisaje ya no era para él, no lo era, todo se lo llevo _él. _

El sabor amargo de la cafeína pasaba por su garganta y le hacia recuperar las energías perdidas de esas noches en vela, también el calor que se había ido al salir a las calles de Konoha. Sakura le miraba atenta mientras bebía un chocolate caliente, que no ofreció a Sasuke por el conocimiento obtenido cuando eran compañeros de equipo, que anunciaba, a él no le gustaba nada que sea dulce.

Todo estaba en un tortuoso silencio, donde Sasuke se sentía tranquilo y Sakura se mordía la lengua para no tener que perturbar el momento de paz.

Sakura, recordó esa vez que apresuradamente fueron con Naruto a curarle heridas y volver a proponerle su estancia en Konoha, el chico de mirada negruzca se había negado, pero lograron convencerle con una frase que resulto tentadora; "todo será como antes".

Pero… ¿todo sería como antes? Vil mentira que lograron sacar ella y Naruto de sus cuerdas bucales, las cosas no podrían llegar a ser lo que fueron, ni por más de que ambos se esforzaran por ello, todo había cambiado, ella ya no era una simple llorona, Naruto dejó de ser tan idiota y Sasuke… él nunca sería lo que fue. Mas no importaba, las cosas siempre cambian, es una regla de vida. Porque a pesar de no ser la de antes, una cosa sí era segura, aquel sentimiento profesado desde una edad inocente, seguía tan presente como en ese momento. Solo que, - como antes, - faltaba que él diera algún signo de interés.

— Sasuke – kun, ¿Cómo te va en la casa de Naruto?, — para romper el hielo, la chica de hebras rosas preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Este le vio por un momento corto, - casi nulo, - momento. Al parecer intentado encontrar la respuesta en la cara de ella, pero al no pillar eso que requería, botó un suspiro de frustración.

— Mal, – logro decir él. Recordando a la vez ese espantoso lugar que estaba impregnado de olor a ramen.

— Ya veo, – respondió, volviendo a pensar en qué tendría que decir de ahí en adelante, mas los vocablos no salían, el estar con Sasuke no le resultaba ser cómodo ni relajante, todo era lo contrario, ya que se esforzaba en demasía por hacer permanecer la sonrisa y por ser vista, (realmente vista).

Y ella empezó a remover el chocolate con una cucharilla una y otra vez, intentando de esa forma dejar el nerviosismo a un lado y volver a incurrir en un diálogo aceptable. Mientras que el Uchiha internaba sus ojos en aquella ventana empapada por la lluvia, y veía o buscaba algo que no se sabía.

La chica de pelo rosa botó un hondo suspiro. Todo era… tan diferente a estar con Naruto, ya que en ocasiones como estas estaría increpando miles de insultos a la madre naturaleza, o estaría hablando de cuanta incoherencia atravesase por su mente, es más, hasta Sai resultaba ser más animoso que él Uchiha, comentando acerca de lo que había leído, y de forma consciente, o bien, inconsciente, ofendiéndola de alguna forma. Siempre supo que era así, pero aun así…

— ¿No crees que podríamos pasar más tiempos juntos?, — y la idea que venía interminables veces a su mente, fue puesta en su boca y esparcida por la dulce voz de esta. Sin que ella lo premeditara.

Pero las palabras que brotaron de la garganta de la chica, en ese tono bajo y captando un tanto de coqueteo en este mismo. La voz rápidamente de la fémina le llevo a rememorar hechos pasados, con otras personas de por medio, con la misma propuesta venida de la boca de otra chica, con una seguridad y tono diferente al de esta, pero...

— Hoy no, Karin, – la negación salió de los labios del Uchiha, al mismo momento que el nombre de una persona diferente se manifestaba en el ambiente, y obviamente este hecho no fue ignorado por la chica de ojos jade.

— ¿Disculpa?, – la voz irritada de Sakura se hizo escuchar rápidamente. Mientras en su mente retumbaba el nombre de alguien de quién sí escucho hablar, pero no recordaba a quién correspondía ese nombre. Maldita memoria la suya.

Sasuke le miró por un rato corto, casi efímero. Sin notar el error que fue cometido, para que después esta le viese de la misma forma, que cuando Naruto se pasaba de hablador.

— No estoy de acuerdo con tu sugerencia, Sakura, — se rectificó.

Y Sakura le escaneo por un momento largo, de forma ardua. Intentó no explotar de cólera frente a él. Tras hacer un gran esfuerzo logró que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en sus finas facciones.

— Perdona, no te escuché bien, — fue la respuesta de ella, mientras agarraba la cucharilla en manos, y esta lentamente era doblada, y se volvía inservible.

-o-

_Karin, _el nombre en teoría significaba perfume, azufre o fósforo. Significando de esa forma con el ligamento de las palabras el perfume de azufre, o bien podría ser el perfume de fósforo. Siendo de una forma u otra un elemento peligroso. Ya que el azufre es la esencia del diablo y el fósforo es el elemento usado en muchas cosas explosivas y elementos que expanden el fuego.

El nombre ya dicho, venía una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura. Tal como una espinilla invisible y molesta, que le pinchaba cada vez que parecía estar a punto de olvidarla. Y lo peor del caso es que no recordaba quién era la mencionada.

Botó un bufido de resignación. Sasuke la había mencionado sin tener la intención de hacerlo y lo peor es que el nombre le salió de una forma tan natural que siquiera captó la equivocación cometida. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida en busca de la intrusa en aquellos territorios que por el tiempo, se supone, eran de ella, pero entonces una imagen afloró en su mente, justo antes de la resignación.

La mirada de Sasuke, tan viva como nunca después de haber sido gritado por una chica, por el simple hecho de cruzar miradas. La fémina en cuestión empezó a tomar forma progresivamente en su mente, pero no pudo escanear bien su persona, solo había algo que sobresalía. Esa desmarañada cabellera de fuego, que tenía el color del azufre y parecía un elemento salido de la fricción del fósforo.

Esta era esa que había sido salvada por ella, un momento antes de perder la vida a manos de… _Sasuke. _Aquella que tenía una buena relación con el cuerpo de investigación y una creciente amistad con Ino y esa misma que estuvo junto a Sasuke en todo el tiempo de ausencia de este. Las piezas encajaron una por una, como si de una rompecabezas de tratase.

Se agarro los cabellos con desesperación, debido a la frustración que se sentía en esos momentos.

.

_¿Ahora que se supone que haría?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará…<em>**

* * *

><p><p>

_Segundo episodio editado. _

_Bien, ahora leo, que una vez yo dije, - dije, - que Sakura era crucial, oh, vaya, qué problema porque me olvidé de ella, pero bien sí, ella tendrá su debida participación, y no, ahora dimito más en la idea, no pienso hacerle basshin alguno, porque, resulta, que desde hace un buen tiempo estimo mucho a la chica. Así que para los nuevos, el que haga algo malo con ella, es imposible, no es el papel que le corresponde. _


	3. Chapter 3

**T-T Al parecer tal y como yo pensé mis lectores se enojaron por mi falta de profesionalismo y dejaron el fic. Pero bueno aun no estoy rendida y gracias a un comentario recibido en ese segundo episodio supongo que no todo está perdido y aun hay razones para luchar jajaja.**

**El tercer episodio esta al fin listo y la trama por fin ya tiene una forma en mi cabeza. Eso es una gran ventaja se los juro, pero bueno a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Y entro a esa casa de pútrido olor, donde las cosas estaban despilfarradas por todo lado y las ropas parecerían una alfombra. Tsunade en verdad era una maldita cabrona que le odiaba con toda el alma, mira que obligarle a vivir con Naruto resultaba ser más insoportable que él hecho de no poder ascender a Chunnin por el tiempo de 5 años.

- Naruto – llamo al chico rubio el cuál no daba indicios de vida, pero al adentrarse más en esa casa descubrió que estaba en la cocina, haciendo lo que más adoraba "comer ramen"

- Sasuke – hablo con la boca llena, a la vez que le extendía un envase de comida instantánea - ¿quieres? – pregunto aun con fideos en la boca.

Asco, le dio total repugnancia ver aquel acto de su amigo, y no por el hecho de que hablase con la boca llena, más bien todo se debía por el hecho de que una semana entera no había digerido otra cosa que no fuera ramen, de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, y de vez en cuando como aperitivo. El primer día no le pareció mala idea, al segundo acepto ya no muy seguro, el tercero deseo comer otra cosa, ahora prefería comer su calcetín antes que esa comida mal oliente.

- Qué asco – farfullo Sasuke mientras agarraba el envase y lo botaba al basurero. Lo peor era que no sabía de donde Naruto sacaba esa comida, si hasta para no tener que volver a sentir el aroma de ese plato se había ofrecido a ir de compras él.

Pero bueno el hecho de que Sasuke haya tirado un plato tan delicioso como el ramen, no causo gracia alguna en Naruto, quien estaba rojo de cólera. Vio al pelinegro, luego al ramen, otra vez a su amigo y a los pobres fideo tirados en el traste de basura, "que cruel era Sasuke, hacerle tal cosa a ese platillo inocente".

- ¡Teme! – grito Naruto con los puños en alto y acabando de tragar su platillo favorito.

- ¿Dobe? – pregunto Sasuke quien aun no se daba cuenta de porque razón Naruto parecía querer molerlo a golpes.

- ¿Qué le hiciste al ramen? – pregunto molesto y con los puños ya en posición para ir al ataque.

- Lo tire – hablo sueltamente el pelinegro, quien no encontraba problema alguno con lo recién hecho, es más lo veía como un favor hacia la humanidad y por sobre todo para sus vías respiratorias que no sentían otro aroma en esa casa que no fuera ese platillo con fideos.

- Eres un desgraciado, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo así? – empezó a gritar el poseedor del Kyuubi, mientras veía al basurero con pena a la vez que se volteaba a ver a Sasuke con desprecio – ellos también sienten ¿sabes? – pregunto este algo que obviamente estaba falto de toda lógica

- Son unos simples fideos Naruto – la voz irritada del Uchiha se alzo fuerte y claro

Ya tuvo suficiente con ver una Karin que le cierra la puerta en la cara, una Sakura que no se atrevía a decirle el porqué de su molestia y ahora estaba un loco que reclamaba por los derecho del ramen, pero esto ya era el colmo _¿Cómo le puede haber dicho que los fideos sienten? _Si es obvio que ¡no!

- No son solo fideos, también tiene un caldo exquisito, carne de cerdo y varias especias para tener ese sabor incomparable – empezó a decir el rubio mientras llevaba el conteo con las manos – tú asqueroso paladar no puede entender la belleza de este plato – hablo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con unas tremendas ganas de pinchar la paciencia del _teme._

Por mala suerte el renombrado "_Teme" _no estaba de buen humor este día, es más no lo estuvo el día anterior, ni el anterior a este, ni… bueno ya se entiende. Y por ello Naruto se topo con los ojos rojos de su amigo que le veían amenazantes y como la idiotez no tiene cura; o se podría decirse como Naruto siempre será lo que es, todo acabo con una batalla de miradas amenazantes donde ya se debe suponer el perdedor del duelo.

Y se vuelve a recalcar, Tsunade era una maldita bruja que disfrutaba con ver a sus esbirros sufrir como ningún otro. Mira que juntar al gato y el perro en una misma casa y obligarlos a convivir, eso era cruel y nefasto. Lo peor del caso es que esta ya sabía lo que sucedería, porque el haber estado en un grupo junto a Orochimaru y Jiraiya era similar, y hay que suponer que sabía que una batalla de estos no acabaría hasta que alguien los detenga o que una persona – como en el caso de Naruto – quede inconciente.

Al menos en eso no cambiaba el equipo siete, Naruto seguía siendo un idiota y Sasuke aun parecía un perro con rabia, _¿eso era bueno no?_

-o-

_Hoy el día resulto ser hermoso, _pensó Sakura ni bien pudo vislumbrar el paisaje que se surcaba frente a sus ojos, donde ya no había ni rastro de la tempestuosa tormenta del día anterior.

Sus pasos pasaron súbitamente por todas las calles de Konoha, su nariz percibía el aroma de la época y como ya sabía de antemano estas eran las fechas para amar y ser amado.

_Primavera, _era la temporada donde tanto los días soleados como las lluvias eran cosas de todos los días, una temporada cambiante, pero también esa misma que abría nuevas puertas a todos aquellos que estaban en torno a esta. Era esta la perfecta para encontrar a la renombrada "media naranja", y ella sabía quién era esa mitad correspondiente a la suya.

Aunque al final su caminata no se debía exactamente a algo que tenga que ver con ese tema, es más como siempre en la vida de un shinobi primero iban las labores correspondientes a aquel que tenga consigo dicho título, sus pasos iban a casa de Naruto por órdenes de su maestra de gran busto.

Toco la puertezuela tres veces seguidas con la elegancia propia de una dama, pero como no hubo quien le abriese la puerta, sus puños tocaron esta misma con más fuerza de la debida creando un estruendo tal que algunas personas se volteaban a verla, pero aun con la negativa de la llegada de alguien empezó a patear esta misma gritando y maldiciendo al rubio.

_¿No estarán en casa?, _la idea por primera vez surco su cabeza, después de que alguien le gritase "loca" por su comportamiento un tanto salvaje con el objeto inanimado. Dando unas cuantas reverencias a las personas que estaban en su radio y diciendo un quedo "lo siento" se puso en busca de ambos miembros del equipo siete.

Pero entonces escucho el rechinido de esa vieja puerta, y la chillona voz que le decía ansiosamente "Sakura-chan" y con el seño fruncido vio a aquel rubio que le miraba sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo idiota?– pregunto esta mientras se acercaba retadoramente al rubio que le veía con preocupación por su propio bien físico y mental.

- ¡Todo fue culpa de Sasuke! – se defendió Naruto mientras señalaba al susodicho que les miraba curioso desde la puerta.

- ¿A qué has venido Sakura? – pregunto al final el chico de mirada onix ya cansado de tanto griterío proferido por ambos chicos que se encontraban frente a su persona.

- Pues…

-o-

Sus pasos parecían de piedra, en realidad el ir a la oficina de la Kage se le hacía algo demasiado tortuoso.

Esa mujer no paraba de escudriñarlo con el seño fruncido y de vez en vez haciendo sonar sus nudillos, y aquella forma tan peculiar de pincharle que poseía le resultaba una de las cosas más enervantes en toda su vida.

En cuanto llegaron la mirada acusadora de la Kage se postro en su persona, como últimamente siempre lo hacía y por esa misma razón empezó a comprender el martirio por el que paso Naruto. Tras escanearlo por un momento leve y a la vez largo, junto las hojas esparcidas por su escritorio y aclaro su voz femenina y mandona.

- Como sabrán la aldea esta en grandes aprietos debido a las catástrofes de la guerra – informo la noticia ya conocida a los tres chicos que tenía frente a si- y…

- Vieja eso ya lo sabemos – interrumpió el rubio ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y este acto fue hecho por Sakura quien después simulo una risa nerviosa hacia su maestra y se disculpo por el comportamiento del rubio atolondrado.

- Bien como estaba diciendo estamos en crisis y necesitamos ninjas dispuestos a ir a las misiones que se nos asignan.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí, pues lo que ella decía era bien sabido por todos ellos; la crisis después del incidente con Orochimaru era suficiente para saber la debilidad del pueblo.

- Kakashi no puede instruirles ya que está a tope con misiones de niveles superiores – menciono esta mientras poco a poco se iba dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, esa misma sonrisa que le dirigió a Sasuke el día que le informo sobre su castigo por sus acciones, algo malo ocurriría – y como dos de este equipo siguen en el miserable puesto de Gennin pues tienen que tener un instructor.

- Que sea Gai –sensei – pidió eufórico el chico de mechones dorados mientras se imaginaba al hombre de gruesas cejas con un pulgar en alto.

- No puede ser, él también está en servicio – negó la Kage – pero como ya ustedes se habrán enterado una de los vuestros posee el título de Joonin desde hace unos cuantos días y ese hecho nos es conveniente ¿no?

Y la idea de esta palpito en la mente de Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura sería su superior, aquella chiquilla que antes solo servía para llorar y era una molestia, era su superiora y prontamente su sensei. _Mierda_

La chica de hebras rosas había ascendido gracias a una comitiva donde a los mejores Chunnin de cada aldea se les otorgaba el privilegio de hacer una prueba para ascender al nivel superior sin tener que hacer tanto labor como en los exámenes anuales; y esta oportunidad fue dada gracias a la tempestuosa guerra que les dejo a muchos sin ninjas de este rango o bien con un número sumamente reducido, y uno de los pocos merecedores de tal título en esa única oportunidad había sido Sakura.

En la mente de Naruto paso imágenes de películas de terror donde el era la víctima y Sakura le perseguía con una sierra eléctrica en mano, antes Kakashi o Yamato evitaban la culminación de su delicada vida, ahora con Sakura al mando si ella quisiera matarlo no había escapatoria. Mas en los pensamientos de Sasuke no hubo otra cosa que no sea vergüenza, vergüenza al saberse menos que ella y aun peor a ser subordinado de esta, él había podido estar a la altura de los villanos más temibles y muchas veces logro hacer que esos tipos cumpliesen sus ordenes y ahora… ahora ¿era menos que ella? quería darse más de un golpe contra la pared.

El cuerpo de Naruto tembló momentáneamente, pero tras acordarse de que cumplió varias misiones con ella sin la ayuda de un Jonnin de por medio se tranquilizo un poco, solo un poquito porque de ahora en adelante con tantas misiones por delante la paciencia de Sakura podría estallar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Pero el otro miembro del equipo será Sai verdad? – pregunto Sakura quien ya estaba metida en toda esas hondas negativas que dispersaban ambos de su equipo.

La Kage al escuchar la interrogante de su alumna movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras su mirada volvía a posarse en los tres adolescentes que tenía frente a si.

- Pues no será posible Sakura – informo esta mientras se cruzaba los brazos – Sai esta en una misión especial de rastreo y tardará un tiempo largo, así que tengo a una nueva compañera para ustedes.

Sasuke inspecciono a su grupo tras escuchar lo que ella decía. Pues en realidad si se veía bien ese grupo donde pertenecía todos eran de una edad relativamente igualada y esta otra opción era a suponer que tenía esa misma similitud. Y la pensó, talvez no quiso hacerlo, pero ella apareció en su mente de la nada, sus mechas rojizas y esos lentes que siempre estaban en su cara y distraían la visión completa de su rostro.

La puerta dio un pequeño rechinido y tras esta una silueta femenina se postro ante sus ojos. Pero no hubo ni esa figura tan delgada, las gafas de gran tamaño, los cabellos desordenados rojizos, ni nada por el estilo.

Solo era una niñata menor que ellos, de cabello castaño y unas colitas peculiares. Su mirada se surco hacia otro lado, dándose cuenta de lo ansioso que por un momento había estado, porque por un momento la idea de tenerla como compañera le hizo pensar que el equipo dado no sería tan malo, como pareció en un principio.

- Moegi será su nueva compañera – habló la rubia mientras mostraba a la chica que tenía enfrente – ella no está con su equipo ya que Udon se encuentra en un estado delicado y Konohamaru fue a entrenar con Ebisu.

Sakura sonrió ante lo dicho, Naruto la saludo con la misma euforia de siempre y Sasuke frunció el seño.

- ¿Algún problema Uchiha? – pregunto esta mientras sus ojos ámbar le miraban atentos

- Hmp – fue la respuesta dada, pero al no convencer a la Kage de esto ya que le seguía viendo al igual que sus compañeros y la pequeña desconocida, hizo un acto poco propio de él - ¿en qué grupo esta Karin?

_¿Otra vez ese nombre?_ La tranquilidad de Sakura fue perturbada mientras escuchaba el nombramiento de esa chica que le molesto el sueño la noche anterior. Porque se había dado cuenta de algo, ella no solo salía de sus labios en la inconciencia también la nombraba cuando estaba en sus cabales. Y sin quererlo demasiado sintió una chispa de resentimiento contra la fémina de hebras rojas.

- ¿La chica que fue rescatada de tus garras? – pregunto Tsunade un tanto interesada, pero por la naturaleza de la pregunta no recibió respuesta de Sasuke y fue Naruto quien dio la afirmativa – en realidad no sabía si es que ella era una ninja ya que con la información que sacamos de ella solo pudimos saber que trabajo con Orochimaru y después estuvo contigo pero nada concreto, ya que dijo que Orochimaru abuso de ella en trabajo y pensamos que hacía quehaceres básicos, y supusimos que era tu amante y que por eso te "ayudaba".

Un silencio incomodo se cernió entre todos los presentes, ya que lo último que fue dicho por la rubia les resulto un tanto impactante, pero todo se acabo con la toma de palabra del pelinegro.

- Yo no elegí a mi grupo por razones como esas- afirmo el Uchiha – Karin es una kunoichi capaz posee una sensibilidad única hacia los olores y distingue el chakra mejor que todos aquellos que trabajan a su mando, además de que es una ninja médico, no tan capaz como otros ya que no recibió el debido entrenamiento pero…- las palabras se estancaron en sus labios ya que se dio cuenta de algo realmente anormal en esto, él no tenía razón alguna para alabarla y aún menos para hacerlo enfrente de todos.

- ¿Qué más Uchiha? – pregunto la Kage mientras una burlona sonrisa se amedrentaban en sus delgados labios.

- Hmp – acabo por responder Sasuke quien ya dio por terminado el tema

Tsunade que ya estaba irritada ante el comportamiento del Uchiha, además de que acababa de enterarse de algo interesante y mucho más importante que una charla con el engreído niño de mechas carbonosas. Hizo que se largasen todos de su oficina, pero antes informándoles que los grupos ya fueron dados y así se quedarían hasta que a ella le diese la gana.

Se movió con pereza de donde estaba sentada y mando un grito al aire que pronunciaba el nombre de la chica que poseía de mascota a un cerdo. Esta quien vino corriendo tal cohete se postro en su delante.

- Quiero que mañana a primera hora la ex rehen de guerra este en mi oficina – ordeno esta mientras miraba por la ventana a su querida aldea. Porque si no estaba equivocada había encontrado una joya lista para pulir y una arma muy buena tanto para problemas externos como internos… en realidad era una genio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al fin lo acabe ¿Qué tal estuvo?<strong>_

_**Pues bien como se ve Sasuke está interesado en quien nosotros ya sabemos – y queremos – pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles. Sé que no les informe esto desde un principio pero esto tiene pinta de ser algo largo ya que viene en las siguientes facetas:**_

_**Aceptación.- Sasuke tendrá que darse cuenta que Karin es más importante para él de lo que piensa. **_

_**Perdón.- Pues si bien Sasuke ya sabe de sus sentimientos, no hay que olvidar que la otra parte le odia, así que esto será la parte más difícil de escribir.**_

_**Final.- Bueno al final no fue tan largo jejeje, pero todo se formara de una forma que se adecue al final que ya he pensado para el fic.**_

_**Ahora solo pido reviews para hacerme feliz y darme energías para escribir, comprensión por si tardo en publicar ya que además pronto estaré estudiando como nunca lo hago para entrar a la universidad y colaboración en ideas ya que ciertamente tengo un caso personal que hace que se me dificulte la creación de este fic – y a esto me refiero un ex que quisiera que este enterrado cien metros bajo tierra por estúpido rogado – así que si pueden entren a mi perfil y busquen en este mismo mi correo electrónico.**_

_**Y por último pero no menos importante, ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tal y como lo prometí, esta semana salía el nuevo episodio. Si es que he tardado pido disculpas, pero estuve en la travesía de la Universidad, pero ahora no hay de qué preocuparse – eso significa que ya entre – y como me han dado unos días libres, he decidido poner en marcha la historia.**

**Primeramente informo que ahora si podré responder sus reviews porque ya pude activar mi PM, y eso me es excelente en muchos sentidos, y aquellos que no se puedan responder de esa forma hare tal cosa al final de capítulo. También quiero agradecer los reviews conseguidos me sorprende que haya de estos, ya que la pareja es odiada, y no muy solicitada; pero como se ve hay seguidores jajaja.**

**Además de que quiero ofrecerles algo, bueno yo estoy en un grupo SasuKarin en Naruto Couples, y quisiera saber quien estaría interesado en entrar a dicho grupo. La dirección es:**_**.net/t7910p100-sasukarin-fcagaolo-pole#236592**__**.**_

**Espero que entren. Bueno a leer.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

Y las gotas de agua caliente, caían por su cuerpo de forma lenta y parsimoniosa. El agua sobre su piel, y el sonido envolvente de esta cayendo le era sencillamente agradable. Buscaba un momento de paz, esos instantes que le eran tan poco comunes en sus días. Ahora por sobre todo, necesitaba tomar un respiro, porque se sentía ofuscada, perdida e irritada. En vez de estar un buen tiempo intentando recuperar la compostura, debería de estar apresurándose por su cita con la Kage, pero no quería, si fuera por ella estuviera todo el día bajo la cálida sensación del líquido transparente en su piel.

Al salir de la ducha, fue a hacer el ritual común en ella: mirarse al espejo con el cuerpo desnudo. Intentando encontrar de esa forma un poco más de la esencia de su persona, amando y odiando a la carne que le cubría. Sus delgadas manos pasaron por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, pero como siempre, cuando llegaba a la parte del pecho, sus manos temblaban y apretujaban esa zona.

Ella sabía que más de una herida estaba instada, en lo que era su pecho y sus brazos. En realidad el que ella este con escotes o los brazos al exterior, no era agradable visualmente tanto para ella, como para aquel que la observaba. Pero ahora con esa nueva herida, instaurada en su pecho, cerca de su corazón, con la suerte de no estarlo; encontraba esa pieza de carne, y piel asquerosa, repulsiva y odiosa; tanto así que muchas veces le daba la impresión de volver a abrirse y sangrar. Aunque tampoco le dolía mucho por el motivo de la herida en sí, más doloroso le había sido el saber que con esta se demostraba su ingenuidad, y el hecho de que había sido traicionada por aquel a quien quiso.

Era por eso que estos días se encontraba más irritada de lo normal. Uchiha había vuelto a aparecer en su camino, había vuelto a verle y sentir el aroma agradable de este. Odiaba el hecho de que este individuo, haya puesto de nuevo sus pies en lo que es su vida, detestaba el hecho de aún él le pareciera atractivo y atrayente; odiaba esa debilidad que tenía. Además el colmo era que ahora no solo ella notaba su presencia, el chico de ojos negros también se encontraba a la expectativa de ella, o al menos eso parecía. A lo mejor era solo una locura de ella.

Sus uñas se incrustaron en la piel blanquecina y magullada, botó un bufido y frunció el seño. Pero también tenía ganas de llorar, llorar por saberse estúpida, quejarse por su suerte, pero ya no servía hacer tanto escándalo, solo quedaba levantar la cabeza e intentar ya no parecer tan sumergida en ese mar trémulo, que representaba el azabache, de mirada fría.

Se empezó a vestir, tras acariciar su piel y limpiarse las gotas carmesís derramadas en su piel, tras hincar sus dedos en la herida. Cerró los ojos contó hasta el número diez, y con la ropa ya puesta volvió a mirarse en el espejo, ya no había heridas que depriman, ya no había marcas de traiciones, pero aún sentía como cada cosa se destrozaba de una forma realmente impactante. Agarro el cepillo y se peino un costado del cabello con toda la paciencia de la que era capaz de tener, cada hebra roja era planchada por el peine, y quedaba lisa y bien peinada.

Volvió a tomar aire, y cerró los ojos. Por un desliz propio de ella, recordó a ese molesto chico de cabellos plateados y al bipolar con quien viajo en busca de un objetivo en común. Se pregunto por ellos, en su estado y el si habrían sobrevivido a la guerra – bueno Juugo suponía que sí lo hizo, pero dudaba de Suigetsu, mejor si es que este chico habría perecido – en fin habían sido su grupo, un tiempo corto fueron parte de su vida y… Sasuke también lo había sido y la traiciono. _Mierda_, y ahí estaba la yaga del problema, ese estúpido que se metía en su vida de forma permanente, y se rehusaba a salir de su mente. Detestaba eso, detestaba saber que estaba la merced de tal idiota, y otra cosa que también la irritaba, era el hecho de que era más que seguro de que el individuo de tez blanquecina y mechas carbonosas, no pensaba en ella, para él era un objeto reemplazable, que él intento eliminar cuando no le vio uso ni provecho. _Habría que matar al muy idiota._

Botó el cepillo a un lado, otra vez con el mismo resultado – la mitad del pelo peinado y la otra parecía ir a un caso totalmente distinto – y empezó a maldecir cada cosa, desde el frío que sentía, hasta el mismo hecho que no le gustaban los días lunes. Su humor se alborotaba con ese individuo, era como una certera intención que tenía su inconsciente de clavarle puñaladas, y hacerle rememorar hechos que en sí, la hacían sentir como la mismísima mierda. Volvió a maldecirlo, como siempre lo hacía, y se fue de su casa pateando todo lo que encontraba en su camino, al igual que hiso pagar un poco de su rabia con la pobre puerta de pino.

-o-

Frente a frente, ambas miradas entrecruzadas, al igual que ambas personas tenían ganas de decir algo para acallar la sensación incómoda, pero no lo hacían. En realidad ni bien había entrado a la oficina de la mujer de cabellera rubia, no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea mirar la cara de la señora, y morderse la lengua para no preguntarle, por qué rayos la había hecho llamar. No lo hizo, porque mala fama con esa mujer no le convenía, a ella ni nadie que supiera pensar. Mientras tanto Tsunade la analizaba, intentando ver algo llamativo en la chica, encontrándose que no había nada sobresaliente en ella, su apariencia la hacía ver como una Kunoichi más del montón, y por las gafas se podría decir de un nivel inferior. Pero supuso que si Uchiha la había elegido para su equipo forjado, debería esta de tener algo que valiese la pena.

La mujer del título de la Quinta Hokage, aclaro su garganta y capto en su totalidad la atención de la chica de mechas rojizas. La bella mujer de grandes atributos sonrió a su invitada y dio pie a la charla.

- Muy bien, he oído por ahí, que eres kunoichi, con principios médicos y también eres un ninja especialista en el rastreo – empezó a decir la rubia, sin rodeos sin introducciones ni nada por el estilo, ella haría la pregunta y el otro individuo debería responder.

A Karin, quien en realidad no esperaba que su conversación con la mujer mayor de edad empezase con tal diálogo, le desencajo tal afirmación, tanto así que tuvo que reacomodar sus gafas para poder reaccionar. La vio, abrió la boca para contestar lo que debería, pero volvió a cerrar su cavidad, para verla de nuevo y preguntar. _¿Cómo se entero de mis habilidades si guarde toda información mía en estricto secreto? _Ni siquiera alguien tenía conocimiento de su apellido, y en realidad no era una ninja conocida o famosa, era otro de esos tantos que habían.

- ¿Quién le informo tal cosa? – interrogó, al igual que Tsunade, ella no daba vueltas, no tenía la paciencia para encontrar una manera mejor de expresarse, además de que le molestaba el hecho de que se enterasen de su vida, sin que esta información saliera siquiera de su boca.

Y Tsunade sonrió de nueva cuenta, lo hacía ella por ablandar las cosas de esa forma, pero ciertamente a Karin tal acto le pareció tremendamente irritante. Se estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba saber cómo es que la mujer sabía cosas sobre ella. Entonces se acordó, de la única fuente que podía dar tales referencias, y ese era…

- Fue Uchiha Sasuke, quien me dio uno que otro dato curioso de su persona – informo la mujer

La pelirroja se quedo sin aire, la habían embargado un millón de sentimientos en un segundo, con tan pocas palabras. Él la recordaba, sintió dicha por ello; para después sentirse mal al pensar que la recordaba como una inútil que se dejo lastimar de una forma tan fácil; para después enojarse por eso mismo, ella fue lastimada en batalla cuando lo único que quería hacer era cuidar el porvenir de él, y el muy idiota casi la asesina. _Desgraciado, él era el peor de los desgraciados. _

Mueca tras mueca, Tsunade, por un momento pensó encontrarse con el caso más extraño de bipolaridad. Un momento la vio sonreír, estar a punto de llorar y por último fruncir el seño y apretar los puños. El pequeño Uchiha siempre causaba variantes emociones en distintos individuos, pero el caso más llamativo sin lugar a dudas era Karin, quien mostraba todo sentimiento con solo escuchar dicho nombre.

- Ah – logró decir con la poca compostura que tenía, cuando en realidad tenía ganas de gritarle a ella, y echarle la culpa de dejar que tal demente salga de su aldea, y usara a una chica como ella. Bueno aunque tampoco las cosas fueron tanto así, pero el melodrama siempre mejoraba un poco las cosas.

- Si él me informo de tus habilidades – volvió a reimplantar la Kage – pero no confió mucho en Uchiha, y quisiera saber si tal información es correcta por tu persona

- Pues… - la pelirroja dudo, dudo en demasía el dar a conocer que sí tenía habilidades. Tenía miedo estas fueron la razones porque Orochimaru la acogió, el hecho porque Sasuke se fijo en ella, y estas eran la razón porque siempre se sintió como una simple arma(cosa que se reafirmo en batalla de Danzou y las palabras que le dedico el Uchiha) – en realidad… – miedo si eso sentía, pero a pesar de este, sintió que sería tonto negarse de algo de lo que estaba orgullosa – está en lo correcto – articulo – pero mis conocimientos en lo que es el ninjutsu médico es escaso.

Tal y como Sasuke le había dicho, ella tenía las habilidades. Aunque no tenía certeza de tal hecho, supuso que así ya tenía el integrante faltante en ese pequeño grupo que había formado con el serio y joven Joonin que tenía. Y si encontraba el talento necesario a lo mejor tendría una nueva ocupación, para vaciar su ocio.

- Dame una prueba de lo que son tus poderes sensitivos – reto la mujer de ojos miel, mientras esos ojos se instaban en la delgada figura de la pelirroja, la otra solo sonrió confiada

- Por el pasillo se encuentra unos diez individuos comenzó – cerca de la puerta está un chakra un tanto alterado y uno de un animal posiblemente un puerco, hay un chakra pasivo y otro sumamente pequeño que esta junto con este, es más parecen vinculados en un abraso o uno encima de otro, hay otros dos en reposo, al igual que hay uno sumamente alterado y otro que demuestra sufrir un trastorno como miedo, uno… que tiene un chakra agradable, que está en reposo – ese chakra solo podría pertenecerle a_ él_ – y el último es… - también le pareció agradable, atrayente y era diferente

- Suficiente - dicto la Kage, para levantarse de su escritorio y ver si tal información era correcta encontrándose con la veracidad de los hechos. Shisune estaba junto Tonton, Kurenai había ido a visitarle con su hijo en brazos, Sakura golpeaba a Naruto, y Sasuke los veía mientras estaba sentado y… ahí estaba en nuevo grupo de Karin.

- ¿Está bien lo que dije? – pregunto Karin mientras salía tras esta, pero gracias a su voz estruendosa, notó como muchos se voltearon a verla, y entre todos estos estaba _él_, quien tras verla por un momento frunció el seño y prefirió mirar las paredes o el suelo, y eso le molesto, porque daba la sensación de que él estaba enojado, cuando era ella quien tenía el derecho de estar en ese estado (cosa que estaba)

_Maldito Uchiha, _sí, era ese el insulto que fluía de su mente todos los días. Hoy, mañana y los demás días, el sería el mayor causante de su mal humor, y todo era porque él, había dejado huella en su persona. Sasuke era lo más despreciable y hermoso que le paso en su vida, es por eso que lo odiaba tanto. Al igual que el Uchiha ya no le quiso ver, se dio la vuelta y vio que la kage ya se encontraba dentro de su oficina y que junto a ella, había un grupo de pequeños ninjas. Se dio cuenta que su meditación con respecto a Sasuke, le había hecho perder más tiempo de lo deseado, y eso le pareció humillante.

Entro dentro, y cerró en nueva cuenta esa puerta grande y gruesa de madera. Respiro un poco de aire, y sintió ese agradable aroma de nuevo. En esta ocasión, no era el aroma de Uchiha, era uno nuevo, pero que también le pareció en cierta forma atrayente y esquicito.

Busco al poseedor de dicha fragancia, y entre esos tres gennins estaba ese chico de cabellos castaños, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente. Aún trastornada, se paro frente al escritorio y pidió con la mirada explicaciones a la Kage, ella le sonrió de forma agradable y con sus dedos mostro el grupo.

- Karin según sabemos tú también eres una simple gennin, y te he asignado un grupo para que cumplas tu referentes misiones

La chica abrió los ojos rápidamente. No, ella ya no quería volver a meterse en todo ese universo de ninjas, ni nada por el estilo, no por ahora.

- Pero yo ya no…

- Tu estadía en Konoha depende de eso – dictamino al fin la mujer de mechas doradas, y no hubo tiempo ni de ver otras opciones, sabía de antemano que por ahora no sabía qué haría si se escapaba.

- Está bien – accedió, y la kage se permitió sonreír torcidamente.

- Bueno tus compañeros serán Hanabi Hyuga, la hija menos de la cabecilla de dicho clan – presento a un integrante – y el otro compañero que tendrás es Konohamaru, nieto del tercer Hokage de la villa.

Y lo vio, sabía que era temporal dicho equipo, pero su aroma le agradaba y deseaba saber sobre ese nuevo individuo, aunque tampoco estaba en una nube, ya no sería la misma desde el incidente de Sasuke. Ahora el chico solo era otro de sus tantos gustos, _pero aún así él…_

- Tu líder será Neji Hyuga

_Él le gustaba._

* * *

><p><strong>Estas son mis respuestas a los cometarios recibidos que no pude responder:<strong>

**Seillie – primeramente te agradezco por dejar un comentario, y me agrada que te parezca genial. Ya he actualizado espero que lo leas.**

**rosse - Me agrada que te guste mi fic, y no lo dejare de eso ten la seguridad, además eres una lectora que ya estimo, por ver diferentes comentarios tuyos en otros fics ****míos. gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero ver otro comentario de tu parte por aquí.**

**SasukarinSui – Primeramente te comento, porque no me dejan mandas mensajes tu PM, así que te responderé de esta forma. Bueno Sasuke, ya noto algo de sus sentimientos, solo que con lo muy Uchiha que es, lo negará hasta rendirse jajaja. Cuando se hablen será un momento calmado pero con un final un tanto estilo bipolaridad de Karin, Sakura como dije no saldrá de la historia, pero ello a mi me parece una buena forma de mejorar la trama. Si tienes ideas buenas, igual y me dirías, porque me puedes dar a conocer lo que quiero y demás. Bueno eso es lo que pienso.**

**Anónimo – Me encanta que te encante jajaja, haré todo lo posible porque no te decepciones del fic, y si puedes traerme lectores, por favor hazlo, quisiera sentir más querido a mi lindo fic jejeje.**

**Bueno, a los demás ya les respondí su mensaje, así que por favor no se enojen si no están en la lista de respuestas.**

**Y bueno, explicaré un poco del episodio que he dado a relucir, como vemos este es el momento de poner a Karin en la trama, ya se supo algo de Sasuke, pero al menos quiero darle sus momentos a Karin y dar a relucir su punto de vista. Y como ven lo suyo es odio, pero con despojos de amor. Haciendo de esa forma una relación un tanto difícil, en ambas partes, Sasuke no quiere y no dejará de ser una roca y en Karin el odio es algo que creció demasiado. Vayan a ver que se le puede hacer.**

**Y ahora me dirán, ¿qué pinta Neji en la trama? Jajaja, pues fácil, Sasuke se las tendrá difícil con Karin , porque ahora ella quiere posar sus ojos en otros. Lo sé dije que creo parejas atípicas y el NejiKarin es de lo más raro, aunque tampoco puedo decir que esta pareja se dé en algún momento, solo esta como una opción para el drama, jajaja.**

**Bien chicas/os, me despido y espero ver por aquí reviews (por favor que hayan varios). Además de que les anuncio que a partir de ahora intentaré actualizar al meno una vez a la semana, me está preocupando el manga que me puede contradecir y hacer perder sentido a mi fic. Por eso ahora intentaré tal cosa, o sea estén atentas.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Por fin me entro de nuevo la inspiración, tras ver una cosa que apuesto que a muchos les dejo tan confundidos como yo, ¡Karin es una Uzumaki! Yo no me lo creo para nada, pero resulta que esta chica es prima lejana del protagonista. Qué cosas ¿no?_

_En fin, con esta nueva inspiración salida de un hecho que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, aquí está la continuación._

_Ah, una cosa que quisiera agradecer es el hecho de que fue bien aceptada esa loca idea de meter al Hyuga en el fic. Y como ya han dicho que es una buena opción para fregar al Uchiha, pues bien Neji estará bien presente en el fic jejeje – soy mala – así que, a leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>_

Su vida en realidad siempre estuvo lleno de gente que quisiera competir contra él, al igual que siempre se vio atiburrado de fulanas del sexo contrario. Si Neji Hyuga, sabía a la perfección que nació atractivo, y que muchas chicas quisiesen pasar un tiempo en planes románticos con él. Que no piense Uchiha que fue el único que sufrió con tales tragedias, venidas del sueño predilecto de muchos.

Lo que diferenciaba a Hyuga de Uchiha, era un hecho poco visto pero presente en esos aspectos, sus caracteres a la hora de querer alejarlas eran por milésimas diferentes. Uchiha las ignoraba, pero de esa forma lograba que ellas se acercasen más por la aura misteriosa; en cambio Neji frustrado comenzaba una charla, la mala suerte era que el chico tenía cierta peculiaridad psicoanalista y cada defecto sea de autoestima, manías y demás, lo decía en la cara de las chicas y estas se quedaban pasmadas, a la vez que las hacía confundir y marearse con esa charla en ámbitos intelectuales. El resultado a ello era obvio, Sasuke seguía con su sequito maniático, y él se quitaba más peso de encima.

Las cosas por ende iban mejor para Hyuga, si iban mejor de lo que para el niño bonito Uchiha podrían ir en el trasfondo de esa situación. Solo que sus técnicas de repelencia, y demás ahora no funcionaban cuando la tenía cerca.

Descarada, vulgar, floja y para colmo mal humorada. Esos eran los conceptos que perduraban en la mente de Neji, con respecto a la chica de gruesas gafas. Una inútil total, no hacía absolutamente nada en las misiones y solo decía…

- Esto es una vergüenza, yo no pienso perseguir a un gato por una tonta misión – sí, eso mismo era lo que ella siempre lograba pronunciar, para después quedarse parada con los brazos cruzados en pose guay.

El pobre chico de ojos perlados, solo se quedaba refunfuñando tras tal forma de reaccionar de la chica. No la podía mover, porque simplemente ella le empezaba a gritar que no lo haría, y él no tenía la suficiente paciencia como para intentar contradecirla. A ello se debe que odiaba su nuevo grupo, y por sobre todo a Tsunade quien le puso en el mismo grupo que una holgazana, que no quería mover ni un maldito dedo.

Le informaron, que la chica era talentosa, que era inteligente, que era una de las pocas personas que Sasuke veía con capacidad. Por ello una vez pensó, que ella sería de ayuda, pero no hacía nada, solo agarraba a Konohamaru y Hanabi, y señalaba un lugar donde coincidentemente estaba dicho animal "perdido".

Otra cosa a recalcar, es que tampoco aguantaba mucho a los demás de su equipo. Konohamaru, llegaba muchas veces a ser tan exasperante como Naruto, de no ser por el hecho de que el chiquillo tenía un poco más de inteligencia que el Uzumaki, el pobre niño ya hubiese sido golpeado en más de una ocasión por él, y su corta paciencia. Y con respecto a Hanabi, era la más dispuesta hacer las misiones, era talentosa, en fin era su familia; el problema yacía en el hecho de que no soportase a Konohamaru, y acabé haciendo lo que él evitaba tanto: Un Konohamaru cruelmente golpeado.

Su equipo era malo, y desequilibrado, en realidad el trabajo en equipo era una bazofia, todos iban en direcciones contrarias y no se entendían en absolutamente nada. Hasta en más de una ocasión sintió extrañar el equipo de Gai, solo que al recordar cómo era este realmente, se retractaba y solo deseaba mejorar ese equipo desequilibrado.

Dando de esa forma un enfoque con menos palabras, y una conclusión aceptable: su equipo era un asco, y se daba cuenta que él tampoco era exactamente buena para liderar un grupo indisciplinado.

Ah, también existía un problema que le molestaba últimamente en demasía. El problema yacía de parte de aquella de mechas rojizas, y ojos cual rubí. Oh sí, Karin resulto ser parte de aquellas que querían salir con él, y era realmente distinta a otras. Cuando intentaba psicoanalizarle, ella hacía lo mismo que él, y si era una charla salida de ámbitos fundamentales para el trabajo de todo lo que es la parte intelectual, ella agarraba el hilo y lograba poner en marcha dicha charla. De esa forma se daba cuenta que al final de cuentas no era muy tonta, o en fin la chica no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

En esos momentos se pregunto, que hacía Sasuke para alejarse de ella, y mejor aún porque puso atención en dicha chica, que solo servía para refunfuñar, molestar, criticar, no hacer nada, y para colmo no caer en las tretas para alejarla. Entonces al ver como una posibilidad esa remota opción, él daba por hecho de que la chica una vez fue pareja ella de Uchiha. La pregunta que venía tras eso, ¿ahora por qué no se hablan? Pero al saberse él ajeno a todo lo que implica la pelirroja, y el azabache Uchiha, no vio motivo alguno para meterse.

En fin, como líder que era tendría que ver qué hacer con todas las cosas al respecto. Aunque les costase horrores.

-o-

Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mientras los veía entrar a su oficina. Los saludo amable y contenta, y les invito a sentarse, tras llamar a una mal humorada Karin y decirle algo que ninguno de los presentes además de la dicha pelirroja logro escuchar.

- Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes – logró decir la Kage, mientras ordenaba los papeles que tenía es su escritorio – solo que esta vez para alegría de Konohamaru, la misión no será de rescate a animales perdidos, esta vez será una misión rango B, y dicha misión se centrará en usurpar un pergamino de manos de unos ninjas que al parecer pertenecieron a la aldea del arroz. Son fuertes, les pido que se cuiden.

- Claro que todo saldrá bien – contesto eufórico, Konohamaru mientras saltaba de felicidad – yo como próximo Hokage juro que traeré el pergamino, y protegeré a mi equipo de los malos, y…

- Neji cuídalo por favor – pidió la Kage mientras señalaba al crío – él es quien está menos capacitado en tu grupo.

- ¡oye! – grito el pequeño castaño – yo soy fuerte, vencí a un Pain, además de que tengo más nivel que esa pelirroja que es mayor que yo.

- ¡¿qué has dicho mocoso? – grito alterada la nombrada

- Lo que oíste – provoco, el niño mientras sacaba la lengua

- ¡Tú! – dijo mientras se arremangaba las mangas, porque un niño no tendría que gritarle. Ni Suigetsu que en realidad era fuerte, poseía el derecho a llamarla débil.

- Karin compórtate – pidió la Kage, viendo a la alterada pelirroja. La chica de peor genio que ella, y su alumna de pelo rosa. En realidad ahora que lo pensaba puede que estuviera creando u monstruo al entrenarla.

La chica volteó la mirada, mientras que el niño reía. El pobre engendro del demonio se las pagaría.

- Neji, por favor evita cualquier pelea entre los del Equipo – pidió la mujer de grandes pechos con voz preocupada, haciendo de esa forma que el Hyuga afirme con la cabeza – saldrán hoy a las tres de la tarde, cuídense – termino por decir la mujer

Neji salió del lugar con sus subordinados. Ahora por fin se sentía realmente preocupado, tenía un pésimo equipo, que se desmoronaba ya entre sí. Konohamaru era golpeado por ambas féminas de su equipo y seguía molestando, Hanabi apenas quería participar con el equipo, y para colmo de vez en vez le demostraba a él un poco de desprecio. Y Karin era el peor cabo de ese grupo. Para colmo tampoco él era tan bueno, al estar con gente disfuncional. Al menos era que le den a Tenten dentro de ese grupo recientemente creado.

- Alístense hoy saldremos a las 3:00 ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos – dijo este con voz autoritaria – en la misión no quiero disputas, no deseo holgazanería, ni quiero ver revueltas. ¿entendido? – pregunto intimidante. Ante eso Konohamaru y Hanabi, asintieron afirmativamente un tanto asustados, y Karin con desgana digo "si, si" como si fuese una broma. Vaya cabrona la chica.

-o-

Como lo dijo, todos estaban presentes a la hora correcta. Bueno no todos, Konohamaru, llego tarde y tuvo que ir corriendo a darles alcance en el camino, y al llegar tarde la mal humorada de su prima le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza. En realidad si se daba cuenta, su grupo era muy malo. Él no hablaba mucho, Konohamaru era el que más hablaba, pero decía solo macanas, y las dos féminas faltantes eran un par de alteradas. La gran diferencia, es que Hanabi golpeaba sin gritar, y Karin insultaba al hacerlo.

Otro problema, que había era esa forma peculiarmente venenosa con la que le veía su prima. Todo venía a manos de lo que es Hinata, la chica tímida hermana de Hanabi y prima suya. Ya que en la guerra, al darle el mando a él, para patrullar al clan de ojos blancos, la menor pensó eso como un hecho contundente del desplazamiento de su hermana del cargo del cual Hinata merecía, y todo usurpado por Neji. Porque aunque no pareciese, Hanabi adoraba a su hermana, y no aceptaría que Neji le quitase aquello que por derecho propio le pertenecía a la mayor.

De esa forma las cosas estaban peor en el grupo, y ahora repetía lo que muchas veces había logrado escuchar murmurar al Uchiha tras salir de la oficina de la Kage: "Tsunade es una maldita bruja". Claro que lo era, su equipo era una prueba de la maldad que albergaba dentro esa mujer.

- ¿Estás distraído? – pregunto Karin tras notar, según el chakra de este dicho estado

El Hyuga, pestañeo varias veces seguidas y pudo volver a tomar atención a su medio, mientras saltaban de rama en rama. Para después activar la misión su Byakugan. Pero hubo una cosa diferente que noto en Karin, desde un principio ya no vio en ella, esa aptitud poco profesional en ella, estaba corriendo con ellos, no se quejaba de la misión, y su voz tenía una acentuación ya no melosa, chillona, o molesta. Era seria, centrada, y sin atisbos de ser falsa.

- Viene un grupo, de 8 individuos – dictamino Karin mientras veía al frente – su chakra se mueve muy rápido, y según parece están preocupados, además de que al ser este en buen grado, deben de ser ninjas. Supongo que son los que hemos buscado, completo la chica.

Entonces le busco a dichos individuos, pero no los veía. Entonces poco a poco, vio, como se acercaban cuerpos con chakra, y entre esos había la misma cantidad que la chica señalo.

- ¿Cómo supiste… - intento preguntar, pero fue callado por ella al gritar a todos que estuviesen atentos.

Y frente a ellos, aparecieron los ocho ninjas, con un pergamino en mano. Karin tenía razón, esos tipos eran a los que estaban buscando. Se acercaron a atacarlos, a pasos presurosos, apenas perceptibles, ya que al poco tiempo ya les vieron cara a cara, si tan siquiera darse cuenta.

El tipo con una máscara en la cara, intento golpearlo, más no logro hacerle nada y acabo golpeado por el Juken de Neji. Y eso hizo con ese, y otro más que quería agredirlo.

Fue a auxiliar a su prima, y acabo por noquear junto a ella, a los otros dos que fueron tras la chiquilla. Una combinación Hyuga, digna y peligrosa se formo frente a ellos, que acabaron tirados en el suelo. Volteó la vista y se percato que la pelirroja ya había acabado con sus contrincantes, pero el pergamino no estaba tirado en el suelo y faltaba un individuo, dos para ser exactos.

El ninja faltante a desplomar corría por las ramas, y un imprudente Konahamaru le seguía gritando maldiciones al tipo que huía, para después de poco tiempo escuchas como el chico gritaba adolorido y al parecer caía.

Se dio cuenta de su imprudencia como jefe de grupo, y quiso ir a golpear al tipo que daño a Konohamaru y tenía consigo aquello que era su objetivo, pero la pelirroja, como si se tratase de la verdadera cabecilla de esa formación, le ordeno que vaya a rescatar al chico, y ella traería lo que necesitaban. Según Neji ella no tenía el nivel suficiente para ganarle al tipo, pero no hubo tiempo de quejas al notar que esta había desaparecido de su margen de visión.

Fue corriendo donde Konohamaru, quien se encontraba inconsciente encima de una rama, que por gracia divina le evito una caída hacia el duro suelo. Escucho como otro cuerpo caía, supuso que era Karin derrotada, entrego el cuerpo del inconsciente niño a su prima y subió encima de un árbol, para encontrarse con la figura de una chica arreglándose las gafas mientras miraba al suelo. Miraba a aquel pobre que cayó de la copa del árbol.

El pergamino en su mano, y dicha mano puesta en su cadera. Una pose de soberbia, una mujer temible, y gradualmente se dio cuenta que era atractiva.

- ¿Estás bien? – logró preguntar el Hyuga.

- Si – fue la respuesta que los rojos labios de Karin lograron pronunciar.

-o-

Se prendió la fogata, y todos los integrantes del grupo se reunieron en torno a esta. Konohamaru llevaba una venda en la cabeza, puesto por Karin, Hanabi ya no le miraba con odio, y Karin estaba abstraída mirando las flamas arder.

Al fin de cuentas no tenía un equipo tan malo, estaba poco pulido, pero no era un equipo desbaratado como pensaba. Los integrantes de este a la vez, tampoco eran malos ninjas al fin de cuentas. Por decir la pelirroja, resulto ser más de lo que pensó en un principio, y esperaba ver más sorpresas de todos los integrantes.

Uno a uno, empezaron a caer dormidos. Él no tenía que hacerlo al llevar tal pergamino en sus manos, que seguramente podría ser nuevamente robado, pero Karin aún se encontraba despierta, y ausente mirando las llamas.

"¿Qué piensa?" esa incógnita se formulo en la mente del Hyuga, quien con disimulo quiso apreciar mejor su rostro que se encontraba absorto mirando, el fuego que ardía lentamente. Hubo un murmullo. Un murmullo que él no llego a escuchar, pero tras ese acto unas rebeldes lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la chica y la vio llorar.

No sabía a qué se debía eso, es más tampoco vio conveniente preguntarle porque lloraba. De esa forma decidió voltear la mirada y dejar de verla. Se pregunto, si era ella siempre así; también entre pensamientos pensó como hacía Sasuke cuando pasaba cosas por el estilo, lo más probable es que manejase las cosas como justo él lo estaba haciendo. Pero al pensar en el chico Uchiha se acordó, del significado del apellido y lo ligado que estaba este con el fuego.

Karin lloró tras quedarse viendo el fuego, entonces… ¿Karin lloraba por el Uchiha?

-o-

Tardaron unos, tres días más en volver. Los enemigos volvieron a aparecer, y lograron herirle un brazo a él, dejar nuevamente noqueado a Konohamaru – pobre cabeza, a este paso estaría peor que Naruto – Hanabi casi pierde una pierna, pero ahora andaba cojeando, y Karin recibió una puñalada en el estómago, pero milagrosamente estuvo en óptimas condiciones de una forma alarmantemente rápida.

Pero ya estaban en Konoha, sanos y salvos, con la misión siendo un éxito. Tenten, le esperaba en la puerta de Konoha, saludándolo con euforia. Y lo demás estaba vació, a no ser por gente que pasaba por ahí coincidentemente, como ese par de ojos oscuros.

Con una Tenten que no le soltaba ni por más que quisiera, fueron a la oficina de la Kage a darle el pergamino, y recibir la orden de darle un ensayo de la misión. Salieron del lugar y esta vez la castaña empezó a hablar.

- Han venido salvos y sanos de la misión – dijo la chica para sonreír contenta – bueno no tan sanos, pero ya debes de entender el punto – argumento al final con una tierna sonrisa.

Tenten, conocía un tiempo muy largo a la chica. En cierto sentido tenía que aceptar que la apreciaba, ella fue su único auxilio para no caer en la locura con ese par que estaba en su equipo, ya que tanto Gai como Rock Lee era de los que no hay – para buena suerte de muchos.

- Supongo que habrás hecho todo solo, como has dicho que era tan malo tu equipo – siguió comentando Tenten, asiendo ahínco en lo una vez mencionado por el Hyuga – es un poco desagradable saber que una chica tan floja, sea la nueva elegida de Tsunade para ser una ninja médico – logró decir nombrando a Karin.

No es que a Tenten le desagradase la pelirroja, menos podría decir que la cayese bien. Lo que le molestaba en cierta forma era que ella, lograse tener la atención de su ídolo, siendo una recién llegada que resulto no tener ni un poco de chispa, era como de esas personas que lo tenían todo regalado.

- No – logró decir Neji tras estar tanto tiempo en mutismo – todo el equipo coopero, y Karin al parecer es digna alumna de nuestra Hokage-sama – pronunció mientras la veía de perfil

- Bueno si tú lo dices – acabo por aceptar Tenten, quien en fin al no saber de la misión no tenía mucho que comentar – que te parece si va…

- Neji – articulo Karin, estando a la espalda del par – que te parece si para celebrar, que la misión ha sido un éxito vamos a comer algo – propuso la chica, con una sonrisa en sus labios, coqueta. Tal y como suele ser Karin.

Tenten sintió en ese momento pena, la rechazaría. Rechazaría a la chica, sin reparo, por ser de esa forma el carácter del Hyuga. Esa era una de las cosas por la que era bueno que te gustase el Hyuga, él no salía con nadie, y tampoco le gustaba ninguna persona; lo malo era que a ella, solo le veía como su amiga de años, y compañera de grupo. No eran nada más, pero escucho de los labios de él, lo que no pensó jamás a escuchas.

- De acuerdo

Cabe decir que lo dicho por el Hyuga descoloco a Tenten. Esa chica, era algo raro de ver, y lo peor era una persona que lograba hacer magia por sí sola. Logró llamar la atención de Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de ser traicionada; Tsunade le propuso a ella, el ser su alumna; y ahora tenía la posibilidad de salir con Neji. O era muy suertuda, o simplemente se le estaba dando todos esos favores que ella una vez dio.

Karin se fue del lugar quedando en la hora y el lugar con Neji, quien le pidió que fuese puntual. Para al poco tiempo quedarse solos.

Le dolía saber que su querido, estaba poniendo sus ojos en esa desconocida. Entonces con esa sonrisa que no permitiría que desapareciese, le codeo el pecho como señal amistosa y pregunto:

- ¿no qué no te interesaba, ninguna chica? – pregunto entre rizas suspicaces, y ojos amistosos

- No me interesa – se defendió Neji, para quedar un momento en mutismo – solo que quisiera saber cómo es.

Porque Karin había logrado, que él se quedase pensando en ella desde la primera batalla en la misión. Resulto ser más que esa lista de defectos que el creo para ella, y mostró tener cualidades dignas de una buena Kunoichi, dignas para que él le tomase un poco de atención.

Una cita con ella, no le quitaría nada, eso es lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><em>Termine, y todo lo acabo de hacer e menos de una hora. ¿Qué tal salió? Por favor no me digan les pareció pésimo el episodio.<em>

_Bueno aquí estan sus respuestas:_

**_Amelack: _**_Que bien que te haya gustado el punto de vista de Karin, de verdad tenía miedo que a nadie le gustase ver dicha faceta del fic, pero al parecer me equivoque jejeje. Si el Sasukarin es odiado, pero hay gente que gusta leerlos ya sea por curiosidad o amor a la pareja, eso nos contribuye para bien. Lo de Neji también estoy feliz que les gustase, y me alegro de no haber hecho que Naruto sea el que salga con Karin, ahora que me entero que son primos no lo veo muy conveniente. Neji vas a ver como hará que las cosas se pongan demasiado complicadas en la historia. Gracias por tu comentario, adiós._

**_Mirtita: _**_Que bien que te haya gustado el episodio. Y si supuse que Neji iba a ser una gran sorpresa, soy una amante del crack las parejas atípicas son mi vicio jejeje. Espero que este episodio te haya gustado. Adiós_

_Como ven este episodio, fue casi todo visto desde la perspectiva de Neji. Me parece bien el tener a más de las parejas para hacer participar en la trama, hacer de esa forma que las cosas se agranden y darle más variedad a la historia. Además de que quiero hacer en el fic varias parejas, solo que como advertencia ya digo que entre mis planes no están las parejas comunes (hablo de SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen y ShikaTema). Las demás están en posibilidades óptimas si me las piden._

_Ah quisiese que me hagan el favor de echar un vistazo a un oneshot que he creado - solo si quieres no hay lió si no lo hacen - es un ItaKarin, con el que quise hacer una prueba. Se llama "dulces" y estaría muy feliz si lo leen, claro que sin presiones todo depende de ustedes. _

_El próximo episodio, volverá Sasuke a aparecer. El Uchiha tiene cosas que decir – o quejarse – y todo el equipo 7 también aparecerá. Uy estoy ansiosa de crear los próximos episodios, que unos personajes que adoro aparecerán y puede que le den color al fic_

_Muy bien, me despido. Espero que dejen reviews, y que les haya agradado el episodio. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Adiós _


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, aquí está el nuevo episodio, y sí, al fin aparece Sasuke. Se tardo mucho en aparecer, pero el chico está de nuevo cuenta en la historia, y tiene cosas que contar. Jejeje**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el episodio. Sin más que decir, a leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 <strong>

Recordaba esos tiempos, ¿Cómo olvidar esos días de pubertad como el equipo 7? En realidad hasta ahora, seguía recordando el viento que removía sus cabellos mientras todo el equipo corría tras un pequeño felino. En su mente persistía la imagen de un Naruto siendo brutalmente golpeado por un minino, y una Sakura que dejaba noqueados tanto al animal como al rubio, Kakashi no hacía nada, y él, bueno solo les miraba de reojo.

Esos recuerdos, por ende se le venían a la mente con cierta estima – una que ciertamente jamás exteriorizaría – claro que la estima pronto se puede volver un fiasco, al ya no ser recuerdos y volverse a nueva cuenta hechos. Unos hechos que eran memorables, por ridículos.

Estaban corriendo, tras un maldito gato. El gran Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los peores enemigos de las cinco aldeas ninjas, el último Uchiha, el joven prodigio al cual todos temían, corría tras un gato. ¡Oh mierda! Si alguien le veía en esa situación se partiría de risa en su cara. Si Taka le viera, nunca hubiese podido asumir el puesto de líder.

Las cosas eran iguales en esos aspectos, el chico poseedor del Kyuubi, el próximo Hokage siendo golpeado por un gato. Un felino diminuto, tenía martirizado al rubio, y la ayuda de Sakura acabó siendo la misma que en ese entonces; solo faltaba un Kakashi y todo sería como antes. Aunque si de igual forma el hombre que se cubría la parte inferior de su rostro estuviera, Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo que en si era totalmente cierto. Puede que Konoha a pesar de sus cambios, tenga ese mismo toque de entonces, y todo esto hacía que se señale al propio Sasuke como aquella pieza que ya no encajaba, en ese rompecabezas del que alguna vez fue parte.

Su infancia, su vida echa de mentiras y engaños. Todo lo que le haya pasado, crearon un hueco que jamás podría ser tapado, o bien la fórmula para hacerlo no estaba presente. El equipo 7 una vez fue su posibilidad para rellenar esos espacios vacios, fueron como aquella grieta donde la luz pudo dar con su persona, pero el cerró aquella apertura, y ahora que vuelve a abrir ese trecho era obvio que esa luz ya no hacía efecto en él. Su ex equipo fue una vez, pero como no se logró, el ahora, dictaba que si se buscaba esa complacencia perdida, era a manos de otras personas. Eso no significaba que repudiara a su antiguo equipo, solo que las cosas no se podían, y una parte de él, aún no perdonaba y jamás se dignaría a aceptar de buenas a primeras a la gente de Konoha.

Lo hizo por Itachi, si bien las cosas a duras penas se lograron al hablarse entre sí, el mayor logró esa misma magia que siempre hacía efecto en Sasuke. Fue un consejo, un consejo venido de los labios del hermano una vez querido y odiado, del héroe vestido de villano. Intento no tomar en cuenta lo que le dijo Itachi, le fue insufrible el pensar que fuese tan fácil el perdonar todas las injusticias dadas en su vida, en la vida de ambos. Pero mientras más recordaba, esa palabra que se le fue dirigida: "yo no quiero que te vengues por mí, solo deseo tu felicidad". Con ello se daba cuenta si ese era el objetivo a cumplir, a lo mejor siendo de esa forma el descanso merecido de su hermano, y también puede que significase al pobre corazón suyo.

Por eso, el día en que ambos ex compañeros fueron a darle el ofrecimiento, pensó en su venganza, en sí mismo, y en la última voluntad de su hermano. Se negó, en más de una ocasión se negó al retorno, pero con la palabra en conmemoración al "pasado" accedió para darse el chasco de que no podía perdonar de buena gana a Konoha, que ya no lograba compenetrarse ni con sus antiguos amigos, y que se estaba secando de una forma muy rápida.

- Ey Sasuke ya tenemos al gato, vámonos – le dijo el Uzumaki, mientras le sonreía. Haciendo que cuando el Uchiha le mire su vista quede instada en las tantas magulladuras de la piel bronceada de este.

- Vamos – dijo finalmente perdiendo interés en aquellos detalles de la cara.

-o-

Moegi era una chica tranquila, bueno… en realidad muchas veces era similar a Sakura en carácter, solo que no tenía tanta madera de brabucona. En ese preciso momento Sasuke se pregunto, si siempre le tocaría una compañera un tanto histérica que agarraría a golpes a un pobre individuo que hacía estupideces, que queriendo o sin querer les molestaba, pero prefirió dejar el pensamiento, ya que su traicionera mente, le trajo a una Karin como recuerdo.

Esto era el colmo, ya no se soportaba ni él mismo, este maldito sentimiento que le obligaba a querer verla, le estaba jodiendo la paciencia. En el tiempo en que la chica se fue a una misión, él anduvo todo el tiempo por la puerta de Konoha, haciendo pensar a muchos que otra vez se escaparía de la ciudad, sin que nadie sospechara, que la cosa era una muy diferente, y menos permisible a saber. Ante esto, él mismo se decepcionaba de su persona, ahora solo le faltaba espiarla, o acecharla de un modo más intenso del que ya hacía, y eso era… simplemente lo más ridículo que podría pasar.

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?_ No sabía ni responder él mismo la respuesta, fue de la noche a la mañana que empezó a pensar ella con más frecuencia. No, es mentira, ya la pensaba en un modo peligroso hace mucho, y ciertamente le torturo la imagen de la chica el mismo día en que la traiciono, a ello solo pensó que sintió un tanto de culpa hacia lo hecho. Solo que el problema, es que no entendía, porque sentiría culpa por ella, cuando había hecho cosas imperdonables también a otros.

No sabía ordenar bien sus emociones, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo desgastado que estaba con lo que son las relaciones que hay con otros. Cerró los ojos intentando meditar, y como siempre no encontró resultado alguno. _Maldición._

Para colmo sus idas a esa puerta se acabaron, el mismo día en que la vio aparecer junto con los otros de su grupo. Y supo que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero decidió ignorarlo, y dejarlo pasar, y también aquello le molesto en demasía.

Ahora estaba sentado viendo a Naruto y Sakura en su enfrente, como en aquellos días en que ambos le sacaban a rastras de su casa, para poder comer algo el grupo completo. El puesto de Ramen – como siempre – fue su parada y veía a una Sakura comer lento, y un Naruto que se quemaba la boca con los fideos que estaban demasiado calientes, al igual que Moegi revolvía los fideos pensando si llevarlos a la boca o no; él no tenía mucha hambre – ya se dijo que empezó a odiar el ramen.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y recordó esos tiempos cuando estaba entrando a la adolescencia. Pudo visualizar esas sonrisas en los rostros de ambos chicos, y recordó como su rostro movía los músculos suficientes para emular un intento de sonrisa. A pesar de recordar, ya no se podía, y eso molestaba, gustaba, y atormentaba.

Abrió los ojos ni bien escucho las campanillas del lugar titilar, anunciando la entrada de alguien. Y ahí estaban ese par de Kunoichis, la rubia Ino, y la chica de chonguitos Tenten. Ambas platicaban, y fue por Sakura que se enteraron de la presencia de los otros. Ambas pasaron recto de él, ya no le saludaron, ni lo miraron con rencor, pareció que ante ellas era solo un objeto inanimado. Que importa, eso era lo de menos, por ello volvió a cerrar los ojos y entre cruzo ambos brazos, en la pose de siempre.

Ambas seguían cotilleando, y Sakura al final cedió a la tentación de preguntar de qué se hablaba tanto. Ino miró a Tenten, y esta abrió los ojos grandes ante la petición a ser contada la noticia. Una sonrisa grande floreció en los labios de la rubia, y esos ojos azulinos con esa chispa de candor peligroso, parecieron hacer interesar más a la de mechas rosáceas.

- Neji salió hoy de nuevo con Karin – y el momento de paz, se había ido a la mismísima mierda.

Abrió los ojos sin quererlo, y observo a ambas chicas intentando ver algo de burla en esas palabras. Pero vio una Tenten que fruncía el seño ligeramente, y a Ino que parecía sonreír con más ahínco. No era broma, y otra cosa que le pinchaba era el hecho de que haya salido de sus labios un "de nuevo" ya que eso significaba, una ocasión que ya había sucedido.

- Así que Karin está saliendo con Neji – la voz de Sakura se alzó con un tono similar al de Ino, y una felicidad creciente que se avecinaba en su pecho. La competencia había decidido fijarse por el genio Hyuga, aunque claro no pudo ver que la mirada de su compañero oscurecía de una forma peligrosa.

- Si, ya es la tercera vez que lo hacen – profirió la de cabellos dorados, con un orgullo que pareciera que hacía eso un logro suyo

- Es raro ver a Neji salir con alguien… nunca lo hacía – dijo al final con un tanto de congoja en su voz, la chica de cabello castaño y ojos de avellana. Porque a ella le seguía doliendo, a la vez que no pensó que este jueguito duraría tanto

- Pero eso es bueno, él es soltero, ella también, hacen buena pareja – siguió narrando con felicidad la rubia – además de que es hora de que Karin olvide a cierto idiota – al final farfullo con un tono despectivo en la voz, uno que no fue ignorado por Uchiha.

Los puños se cerraron, con rabia. _Maldición. _No supo cuando fue que se levanto de su asiento, y acabo por marcharse del lugar. Pero ahora estaba en la calle con un objetivo que él no se atrevería a aceptar.

Iba a todo lugar donde vendiesen alimentos o algo por el estilo, antes daba una vuelta completa al lugar, rebatiéndose si entrar o no, y lo peor preguntándose porque lo hacía. Karin no era nada suyo, es más se supone que no le importaba, pero de una forma u otra le jodía el saberla en manos del Hyuga. Además de que las palabras de Yamanaka surcaban en su cabeza en un coro estridente, y dañino.

De un lugar a otro, entraba rápido y haciendo un gran estruendo con la puerta al abrirla. Pero no los encontró en ningún lugar. A lo mejor había sido una broma – una de un muy mal gusto – y él había caído en la treta. Que humillante, asquerosamente humillante, pero algo le decía que era preferible eso a que lo que dijeran fuera verdad.

Prefirió no pensarlo, pero la idea seguía insistente en su cabeza. Karin tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con alguien, y esto no era porque fuese exactamente la más bella, más bien por el magnetismo de su persona. Si Hyuga se interesase en ella, puede que al final de verdad todo lo anteriormente sentido por el se difuminase, y le molestaba pensar que ese acto fuera así de fácil. A pesar de que sería lo correcto, lo mejor, y lo más apropiado.

Siguió caminado sin rumbo fijo con las manos en los bolsillos, con el pensamiento de la pelirroja en su cabeza, y el viento que mecía su cabellera de una forma agradable. Y fue cuando lo escucho, esa voz chillante de su amigo que al parecer lo había estado siguiendo. A aquel que no escucho estando totalmente ocupado en cosas que nadie entendería.

- ¡Teme! – grito el rubio – no sabes cuánto estoy corriendo tras de ti – hablo mientras se inclinaba en sí mismo, y luchaba por tomar un poco de aire

- ¿Qué quieres? – contesto arrisco mientras esos ojos que se teñían en escarlata lo visualizaban atento.

- Uff, es que pensé que matarías a Neji – las palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, con una armonía seca que le molestaba. Habían sido tan obvias sus intenciones, además de que en cierta forma tan inexplicables.

Quiso negarse, pero al parecer sus cuerdas bucales no quisieron hacerle caso. Al final solo atino a ver aún más molesto al rubio, para que cerrase la boca. Advertencia que Naruto no entendió, y por ello seguía hablando.

- Al parecer no los encontraste, me alegro – dijo este con la misma jovialidad de siempre – Sasuke el hecho de que ella gustase de vos no la hace de tu propiedad, además de que el que te guste… - pero lo demás que fue dicho no fue escuchado por el Uchiha, quien se quedo varado en la palabra relacionada con "gustar". Porque eso no podía ser cierto, porque Karin era solo…

Todo se fue al diablo, cuando vio a ese par de figuras andando juntos. La guinda de su torta, fue ver a una animosa Karin agarrada del brazo del Hyuga, y un Neji que no se quejaba por ello, y le molesto demasiado. Sus ojos los observaron persistentes, y activo el Sharingan al darse cuenta, que el Hyuga tenía activado su Byakugan.

Porque ver no haría ningún mal, el verlos con ganas de fulminarlos – sobre todo al castaño – no haría ningún mal… o al menos eso creía, hasta que vio como Neji se desmayaba, y ciertos fragmentos en un lugar más oscuro y horripilante se formaban en su mente. Karin le miró enojada, y le grito un "¿ahora qué mierda has hecho?". Y fue en ese momento en que sintió un fuerte dolor en su ojo, y supo, supo que lo había metido en su tsukuyumi.

- Estas celoso, ¿no, Teme? – acabo por decir Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>Juro que me ha costado mucho hacer este episodio, no sabía ni como rayos estructurarlo, ni nada. Pero ya esta, además de que mis ideas ya se acoplaron mejor tras este episodio. Os agradezco demasiado vuestros comentarios, además que pido paciencia por si me da – de nuevo – por tardar demasiado, es que ya no encuentro mi inspiración karinesca – que palabra tan rara que invente -.<em>

_Por favor dejen reviews, que esa es mi paga como autora de fics, y es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir. Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, me despido. Adiós._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Otra vez he tardado, lo sé, y me disculpo, pero tras las sugerencias y mis ideas de que era lo que deseaba para el fic me he hecho mil y un ideas, y no sabía cómo estructurar nada. **_

_**En este episodio, yo creo que entraran en acción muchos personajes, no solo Sasuke, ni Karin, hay más que pueden darle algo a la historia. Además de que las cosas buenas aún faltan por llegar, necesitamos tapizar bien este camino para dar un buen SasuKarin.**_

_**Espero que les guste el episodio. A leer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>_

Ambas se miraron desconcertadas. Las dos con una ceja perfilada, y una interrogante en la cabeza que parecía ser tan grande, que era visible a la vista.

_¿Qué había acabado de pasar? _

Sí, las cosas habían sido raras, empezando con lo más extraordinario que era el hecho de que Sasuke se haya ido como alma que lleva el diablo, por razones que ya se presentaban demasiado sobresalientes, además de que tras eso Naruto hiciera una maratón, similar en busca del "Teme".

Siendo francos, Ino quiso partirse de la risa. Karin, su nueva amistad, y ya considerada entre una de las más allegadas, volvía ciertas cosas de su monótono vivir, en algo de distintos toques Konoha de verdad necesitaba gente nueva, y se alegraba del hecho de que eso haya sucedido.

Siempre supuso que algo interesante pasaría con ella. Ya que tras ir a ayudar a su padre, para sacar información a la susodicha ayudante de Orochimaru, al igual que integrante de Akatsuki y Taka, se sorprendió al notar que ella, estaba desgarbadamente echada en un sillón, pintándose la uñas. Sin miedo implicado en su persona, es más se le podía ver gritándoles a los del cuerpo de investigación que no se acerquen, porque le tapaban la luz.

Karin estaba ridículamente fresca, con Ibiki, hombre que ciertamente daba miedo por su simple presencia amenazadora. Se le acerco, intento sacar información de Sasuke, y ella empezó la charla con un "es un maldito patán". Cabe decir que se quedo impresionada por tal aseveración, mientras se secaba las uñas soplando sobre estas.

La chica de mechas rojizas, pidió una gaseosa – cosa que extrañamente le hicieron caso – le sirvió un vaso a la rubia, y después tomo de la botella lo demás del contenido, en un solo trago. Con una pose que en realidad le recordaba a Tsunade con una botella de sake. Empezó hablando de cómo la había tratado, siendo en principios un drama similar al cuento de "cenicienta", para al final ser la historia verdadera, pero con el final suscrito como cruel.

Al escuchar la versión de Karin de los hechos, se dio cuenta de una cosa. Sasuke ya no valía, para sus lágrimas, ella lo había querido de una forma infantil y quedo defraudada, y Karin quien dio más que una sonrisa por su causa acabó mal parada.

Un patán, si era cierto, Sasuke era un patán. Pero… la chica de mechas de fuego, jamás le había contado tal dato sobre Sasuke. ¿Por qué rayos el principito con cara de roca, salía en su búsqueda?

Una sonrisa se vislumbro por sus labios. Exagerar las cosas, también era algo que le iba bien a Ino. Si bien ella no tenía la facilidad de lágrima de Karin, ella podía volver una cosa diminuta en algo de mayor expansión. Porque si la joven chica no perteneciente a Konoha, salía con Neji no era precisamente en son de romance, detalle que había omitido, pero que bien al no decirlo tampoco había mentido.

Pero las sonrisas desaparecieron cuando la vio más pálida que antes, y esos ojos cuales gemas preciosas perdidos en el recorrido que vieron trazar al Uchiha. No lo había superado, debería de hacerlo, ya sus tiempos de esa edad de amores a primera vista, y actitud sumamente materialista se tenía que ir al diablo. Sasuke, no era, no es, ni sería ese príncipe que Sakura deseaba. Basta con los recuerdos ausentes de ese chico de doce años, y peor aún era tonto el pensar que él cambiara por ella, o por alguien.

Las reflexiones tuvieron que cesar, al darse cuenta de cierto detalle. Había peligro en lo que pronto sucedería. No sabía si este era para Karin, Neji, o el mismísimo Uchiha, peor que alguien no saldría bien parado era una obviedad. Salió corriendo, y sintió como Sakura le seguía, ya que muy intuitiva supuso a donde se dirigía.

Aunque claro, la joven Yamanaka no era ninguna suicida, primero iría por quien podría parar la situación, y después directo a la gran guerra que seguro se estaba efectuando.

-o-

Neji estaba en el suelo.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido.

Y ella… ¡Oh mierdad! Esa mujer sí que daba miedo- parecía que pronto por sus cuencas de rojo flamante, saldría fuego. Naruto en ese preciso momento lo que hizo, fue lo más sabio. Lo cual fue, empujar al "Teme" para que él pague por sus crímenes, y no correr por el riesgo de ser torturado.

No sabía bien, qué rayos hizo Sasuke. Pero de cosa que estaba seguro que el hecho de que el genio Hyuuga esté en el suelo, y que esa chica esté tan cabreada que le hacía correr un escalofrío por la espalda, era solo culpa del único Uchiha ahora existente.

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido? - Sí, eso fue lo primero que grito ella, tras voltearse por completo como en película de terror, y verle furiosa.

La reacción del azabache, no fue otra más que lo que normalmente haría como buen Uchiha. Lo cual fue: quedarse inmutable, viéndole serio, con el ceño levemente fruncido. Única respuesta – si es que así se le podría llamar – fue un "hmp". El tan común, y odiado monosílabo del "Teme".

Justamente esa palabrita – ni que mierda, así, no se le podría llamar – fue lo que hizo que ella se molestase más. Su chakra pareció emanar de una forma peligrosa, cosa que sabía porque el Kyuubi le menciono, que así de feo era cuando su madre estaba enojada. Y se crea o no, daba mucho miedo.

Se le hacía que pronto podría dar su pésame al Uchiha, o, mierda, si él reaccionaba la cosa iba a estar peligrosa para ella. En fin, lo que contaba era que pronto abría un funeral en Konoha. Uno demasiado vacío en realidad.

Pero ella, no le hizo nada, y solo volvió a bramar molesta:

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunta dada, entre dolida, enfada, y furiosa

El Uchiha la vio, y fue en una centésima de segundo en que la misma incógnita bailo por sus ojos. Una que no salió de sus labios, pero que Naruto vio y se quedo pasmado, ante esa idea. El tan calculador azabache, había sido de lo más impulsivo. Cosa rara, ya que este solo reaccionaba de esa forma cuando…

- Yo no lo hice – se defendió. Con esa voz tan calmada de siempre, pero con ese toque altanero y pedante que arruinaba cada plática.

Y ambos, tanto Naruto como Karin, pusieron los ojos en blanco.

_Cínico. _Sí, eso mismo era.

- No soy idiota, y sé que tú lo has hecho – escupió molesta, sus ojos se alzaron molestos sobre el azabache, y él respondió a la mirada.

El estúpido drama seguiría, aunque nadie entendía porque no se buscaba una buena escusa, y fin del problema. Aunque claro, cosa que muy pocos sabían, es que Sasuke de saber mentir sabía, pero muy poco para la suerte de muchos. Y por ello esta sería una plática hacia ningún lugar, que solo terminaría en pelea.

- Yo no hice nada – insistió, mientras bramaba la frase molestó.

La chica pareció arrugar demasiado el entrecejo.

- Eres peor que Suigetsu – grito ella – un jodido maldito, que disfruta de malograrme la existencia.

Ante esa frase, Sasuke también pareció reaccionar un poco fuera de sus acordes normales. Como si de verdad le hubiera dolido lo exteriorizado.

- Yo no hice nada, que tendrá el enclenque de Hyuuga para desmayarse – acabó por decir, al mismo tiempo dando por terminado el tema. Puso ambas manos en los bolsillos, y se dio la vuelta listo para escaquearse del problema.

Pero ella no lo dejaría ir. No tras ver que hasta le arruinaba cosas que a él no le concernían. Además de que, le dolía saber que Neji acabó tirado por su culpa, además… si podía golpear a Sasuke, esta era una muy, pero muy buena oportunidad.

Camino hacia él. No, caminar es disminuir mucho las cosas, corrió tras de él, y lo agarro de rápidamente del cuello de la camiseta del Uchiha. Los ojos del azabache se abrieron tras la intromisión tan repentina, y ella alzo el puño listo para ser desenfundado contra su amigo.

Fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad, de ese puño bien formado que quería ir contra la cara del Uchiha, que parecía no ver amenaza en lo que sucedería. Pero ese puño era como los que usaba Tsunade, y Sakura para romper piedras gigantes, edificios, o hasta el mismo suelo. Ya se daba a entender que Karin, si estaba siendo entrenada por la Hokage, y si Sasuke recibía el golpe, ya se perdía la vida de su mejor amigo.

- ¡Teme, te va a… - empezó a gritar, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Fue demasiado tarde, porque la chica pareció quedarse de un momento a otro totalmente quieta.

- ¿Qué puta estás haciendo? - bramo mientras su mirada se dirigía, al genio holgazán, que la miraba extrañado.

Ino pareció botar un suspiro de alivio, y Sakura veía todo con los ojos bien abiertos. Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero como la rubia había predicho, el paisaje no era exactamente agradable.

La mirada de Karin se desenfundo el Shikamaru, parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, y el chico le seguía viendo con el entrecejo arrugado. Y mientras el Uchiha se arreglaba el cuello, y se iba del lugar molesto. El logró farfullar:

- ¿Eres… Tayuya?

-o-

- Te dije, que era mi amiga – volvió a decir por enésima vez la de mechas doradas, y Shikamaru volvió a revolver los ojos y responder un "ya sé".

Sí, después de que Karin indignada le diga que esa chica no tenía nada que ver con ella. Aunque también admitió que tenían algo similar. Las cosas terminaron relativamente mejor.

Tuvieron que llevar a los barrios del clan Hyuuga, al usuario del Byakugan, y ahora todo el equipo 10, junto con la pelirroja, y las dos primas del susodicho, se encontraban en espera de que él despierte. Y no era tanto como si estuviesen preocupados – aunque sus primas, si estaban relativamente alarmadas – solo que Ino había querido enterarse de todo, y la pelirroja acato sin hacerse de rogar. Y la razón porque los varones ahora se encontraban en espera del par, era por el hecho de que Ino amenazo a Shikamaru de una pelea apocalíptica, y el flojo al encontrar a Chouji en el camino lo llevó a su calvario.

Ahora solo se escuchaban risas, y habladurías de parte del par de chicas, y unas intervenciones de Hanabi que parecía poco a poco acoplarse al par. Hinata se encontraba en un rincón escuchando, a veces formulando una sonrisa, o haciendo amague de preocupación o angustia, pero sin hacerse notar. El crujir de las papas fritas al ser masticadas y engullidas. A igual que como siempre, Shikamaru el más silencioso – junto con la tímida Hinata – se interesaba más por las esponjosas nubes que se anteponían en el cielo.

Lo que se escucho en la plática fue insultos al Uchiha, más insultos al Uchiha, y creo que la cosa iba vinculada a eso. Al menos en la boca de la nueva fulana que conocía, si aparecía Sasuke en la conversación, era para darle un apelativo mal sonante.

Al final tanto no se había equivocado. Ella era pelirroja como Karin, tenía una tez similar, eran un tanto similares físicamente, y eran similares de mal habladas – aunque hay que admitir que como Tayuya, no habría otra boca en el sexo femenino.

Su conversación de ser el típico, "será un minuto o dos" de Ino, a pasar de ser media hora, una hora, dos, el sol ya se iba, y ahora no tenía ni una maldita nube para distraerse. Debería irse, debería, no siquiera eso, debía y quería irse. Su madre le regañaría por llegar tarde, y su padre ni ayuda le daría, además de que esas charlas le eran tan aburridas.

Gran parte de las cosas le parecían aburridas. Pero esos cotilleos, se ganaban el primer lugar entre tantas otras cosas.

Pero no se iba, y algo le decía que seguiría ahí hasta que la rubia se dignase a marcharse. Las mujeres son muy… problemáticas, Ino a lo mejor se ganaba un estandarte en la reputación que tendrían estas, y justo ella era la que le gustaba. Con la que salía, y la única problemática que soportaría con estas cosas tan cansadoras.

Se le hizo que la visita sería eterna, ya que las voces parecían cada vez más animadas – sobre todo la de Ino – Hanabi ya se adentro del todo en la conversación tuteando a amabas chicas, y Hinata ya estaba dando sus opiniones a conocer, con ese tono vacilante y escurridizo. A la vez que Chouji se quejaba por no tener que comer.

Quien sabe hasta qué hora seguirían ahí, pero su salvación fue que el cuerpo antes inconsciente de Neji, se removió en la cama y despertó, sentándose de a poco. Karin cayó abruptamente y fue a verlo, y sus primas la imitaron. Y como ellos no eran muy allegados a Hyuuga se retiraron, en el preciso momento que el Hyuuga maquinalmente se levanto y dijo ir al baño.

Esa noche, la luna brillaba hermosa en el cielo.

Y ahí estaban, el equipo 10. El que empezó como el peor, y el ahora alabado como el que tuvo mejor desarrollo.

Ya las cosas habían cambiado, ya no iban los tres andando, con una Ino que les gritaba sin recato, un Chouji bonachón – como siempre – al que le resbalaban las reprimendas – excepto si le decían "gordo" – y un Shikamaru que todo el tiempo andaba bufando.

Ahora, claro Ino seguía dándoles sus sermones – hasta se extrañaría si no lo hiciese – el mismo chico tranquilo y rechoncho, y el mismo aburrido. Pero la gran diferencia es que ahora se respetaban, y querían mutuamente. Ya no caminaban tan alejados, Ino estaba tomada de la mano del Nara, y Chouji seguía hablando a la pareja.

Ino, y Shikamaru fueron por otro rumbo, y el más relleno se despidió de los dos. Y se perdió tras el camino empedrado.

- Tardaste mucho hablando – se atrevió a decir el Nara, y ella solo botó una risita.

Los ojos de la rubia centellaron con un sentimiento difícil de explicar. Y con una sonrisa en su precioso rostro, le dijo:

- No lo volveré a hacer, es que ocasiones como estas no pasan demasiado seguido.

Pero sabía que volvería a ocurrir, con esa pelirroja, con Sakura – como era típico – con Shizune, y hasta puede que con Temari, pero en condiciones un poco más ariscas. Aún así, un cierto sentimiento de confort se amotino en él. Ino había madurado en muchos aspectos estos últimos tiempos, y aunque su esencia jamás se perdería, la chica con cara de muñeca de colección, ya no era una niña. Sasuke al final quedo en su pasado, un amor de infancia recordado, pero al final descartado, y el hecho de que se alegrase de lo que pasaba con su amiga, y se atreva a insultar daba por hecho el fin de la faceta de fangirl. Y en ciertos aspectos eso le aliviaba.

Llegaron a la casa de Shikamaru, y tras abrir la puerta, ya se esperaba el regaño de Yoshino. Habían llegado tarde a la cena que preparo su madre, para saber bien de la chica con la cuál salía su único hijo; pero no era su culpa. Pero ni bien entró, en vez de una buena bronca, vio a su madre sonreír, e ir a saludar a Ino.

Se llevaban demasiado bien. Y cuando las vio, a las dos felices, con enormes sonrisas en los rostros. Entendió un poco a su padre. En verdad era bueno verlas sonreír.

-o-

"_¿Por qué lo has hecho?"_

No lo sabía, no tenía ni la puta idea. Pero él fue quien había ido a arruinar una cita entre Hyuga, y Karin. Y eso mismo era lo que no entendía.

Él no entendía el porqué de su actuar. No encontraba lógica alguna, pero lo había hecho.

"_Estas celoso, ¿no, Teme?"_

Eso no podía ser cierto. Era imposible.

¿Por qué tendría que tener celos? Ya tuvo a Karin a su disposición, además de que la descarto. Aunque claro, en esos tiempos la venganza, y su hermano eran lo más importante, siquiera él se contemplaba a sí mismo. Pero no ella, no la persona que le odiaba.

Simplemente inconcebible, imposible.

- Teme, yo creo que tenemos que hablar – farfullo el rubio, mientras se sentaba en sus cuclillas, y le miraba con la expresión más seria que podía.

El Uchiha solo frunció el entrecejo, y siguió puliendo una de las tantas armas que tenía dispersas en su cama, y que estaba dispuesto ese día a limpiar. Pero Naruto, como siempre, pareció querer seguir molestando.

- Las cosas no se pueden dar de esa forma, yo con Sakura- chan…

Sasuke puso en su velador, con brusquedad un kunai, y vio amenazante al rubio.

¿No se podía callar?

Porque él no quería nada con Karin, y Sakura, ni entraba en la conversación. Sakura era una, y Karin era otra .El actuar del rubio no le serviría de nada cuando se trataba de la pelirroja, además ni dio tan buenos frutos con la mechas rosáceas. Y por último, a él le importaba una mierda.

- Yo me comporto bien, por eso, debes ser menos… - frunció el ceño buscando una palabra. Ciertamente se veía gracioso.

- Naruto, no necesito consejos, ella no me interesa

Y Naruto le vio suspicaz. Si claro, hasta él que era muchas veces un atarantado en esas cosas se dio cuenta, y los demás ni que se diga. Sasuke se podría hacer al chulo, cuanto le dé la gana, pero ya no podía negar esta realidad que se amotino a la visión de muchos.

- No mientas – dijo el rubio mientras le señalaba, con un dedo acusador y los ojos entrecerrados.

El Uchiha revolvió los ojos. Justo él tenía que tener al más imprudente, metiche, y molestoso en la misma casa. Volvía a repetir, y como siempre con un tanto de odio cargado – no mucho, ella no se merecía todo su odio –; "Maldita Tsunade".

Era la culpa de la rubia que ahora tenga que vivir este calvario de preguntas, que por ahora no se veía lo suficiente capaz de responder.

- Déjame en paz Naruto – gruño, mientras con el trapo pasaba por otra de las armas.

- No puedes negarte que reaccionaste así cuando supiste que salía con Neji – hablo el Uzumaki, dando en el clavo, ya que Sasuke se tensó por un corto, pero perceptible instante – ¿ves?, te gusta

- No me gusta – contrarresto el otro

- Acéptalo Teme – insistió un tanto irritado

- No aceptare algo que no está sucediendo, usuratonkachi – habló molesto

- Mientras más rápido aceptes las cosas mejor te ira – volvió a decir, y los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron y le miraron todavía más molestos, por buena suerte en impoluto ónix.

- No siento nada

- ¡Teme!

- Dobe

Sí, se iban a golpear por una cosa así de idiota. Y las armas que estaban desperdigadas en esa cama, les daba la posibilidad de hacer una muy buena riña. Pero Naruto tomó un respiro, se calmo y Sasuke pareció perder interés en el asunto.

- Ella es bonita – sí, esa era su nueva táctica – tal vez, ella acepte…

- Ni lo pienses – y antes de que el rubio puede exteriorizar un "lo sabía" triunfante acabó por decir – ella es tu prima, me lo dijo Kabuto.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos, y pareció querer ahogarse con su propio aliento. Le vio sorprendido, y al final emulo una amplia sonrisa.

- No sabía que tenía una prima – sí, parecía un chiquillo al que le dan un juguete nuevo – estoy, tan, pero tan, feliz, ya sabía que se parecía un poco a mi madre, aunque da miedo, pero…

_Por fin paz_, pensó el azabache, pero le volvió a ver el suspicaz rubio, con esos ojitos azules.

- Acéptalo, soy tu amigo – volvió a intentar – no creo que hubieras reaccionado igual con Sakura, ni con nadie, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Eso mismo se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Karin?, ¿Qué tenía ella que hizo que pasase eso? Estaba hostigado con sus propias preguntas como para que el rubio venga con otras. Si él no lo sabía, no podía decirlo eso era lo obvio.

- ¿Qué te pasa con ella? – acabó por decir, un poco rendido de tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta válida de parte de su amigo.

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente, y dijo:

- No lo sé

Eso era un buen avance, pero antes de poder meter más preguntas, y por fin una respuesta, la puerta sonó con ímpetu. No dejaba de sonar, tanto así que parecía que la iban a tirar al poco tiempo. En fin rendido el portador de Kyuubi, fue a la puerta – tras darse cuenta que el pelinegro, nunca iría a abrir – y al abrir la puerta abrió los ojos de forma desmedida.

No le dio tiempo para hablar, lo botaron a un lado, y sin pedir permiso entraron dentro.

Sasuke seguía limpiando las armas, pero cuando escucho el grito – que era de esos fuertes, marca Naruto – que decía "no puedes entrar así a mi casa", en la idea del Uchiha, Kiba tuvo otra disputa con el rubio, por "x" o "z" razón – cosa común – y ahora estaba de intruso, pero cuando oyó el "Neji, ¿A dónde crees que vas?" se dio cuenta de a qué venía el lío. Y por un descuido, el kunai, cortó su piel que empezó a sangrar.

Vio su mano, e instintivamente, puso la herida en su boca. Cuando lo vio, ahí estaba el genio Hyuuga, desarreglado, despeinado, y sus ojos más fieros que de lo común. No le tenía miedo, pero sabía que no podía volver a lastimarlo, podría tener serios problemas con la Hokage. Pero no pensó que lo primero que diría el Hyuga fuera:

- Uchiha, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>A este episodio le metí muchos personajes, ¿no? <strong>

**Bueno, no sé qué tal quedo. Como dije quiero variedad, además de que deseo realizar de buena forma la historia, sin mucho Ooc, por eso si lo cometo díganmelo. No lo dije en un principio, pero el anterior episodio tuve una buena cantidad de reviews, les agradezco demasiado, no saben como de feliz me pongo al saber que mi trabajo es reconocido. **

**Espero que este episodio no les haya decepcionado, por no haber tenido una amena charla entre Sasuke y Karin, pero eso viene después, las cosas tienen que ir poco a poco. Por favor dejen reviews, como saben se necesitan para la publicación de la historia, y creo que ya no tengo más que decir.**

**Me despido, adiós.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eh... ¿Hola?_

_Sí, lo siento mucho para quienes siguen la historia, me disculparía ahora, pero se me hace que les hartaré antes de tiempo, así que si quieren leer una buena disculpa esta se encuentra abajo. _

_Ahora, en si, nuevo episodio dispuesto para leer, agradezco a mis amados lectores por haber comentado esta historia ya que me hicieron muy feliz. Y si ya no queremos otro incidente de tardanza, mándenme un PM acosándome para la actualización, de verdad bajo presión acabo trabajando mejor que nunca, jajaja. En fin a leer. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 8<em>**

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Naruto pestañeo una, dos, tres veces de forma consecutiva intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de los focos de ese cuarto blanco. Espera… ¿Por qué su cuarto estaba pintado de blanco? Su cama también era distinta, hasta podría jurar que la longitud del lugar no era la misma que la de su habitación. Frunció el ceño, intentando discernir la idea que se formaba en su mente, y ahí se dio cuenta. ¡Joder este no era su cuarto!

Empezó a alterarse con la idea de que alguien lo hubiera secuestrado, tal vez con las intenciones de quitarle el Kyuubi, y cabía la posibilidad que quien le haya entregado fuera Sasuke – no el "Teme" no, pero quedaba la posibilidad – se puso momentáneamente nervioso e intentó salir de la cama, su cabeza le dolía a horrores y… ¿Esa era Sakura?

Arrugó el entrecejo.

_¿Sakura le había secuestrado?_

No, no imposible, aunque la idea en ciertos sentidos le gustaba, debía de aceptar que era improbable. Inhaló un poco de aire, después exhaló y decidió preguntar, pero antes de lograr hacerlo:

— Naruto ya despertaste —le dijo su amiga con un tono de voz un tanto apagado.

Naruto no pudo tomar atención ya sea a la voz de Sakura que parecía entristecía, ya que en su cabeza rondaba una incógnita tras la frase proferida, "despertar" ¿Cuándo había dormido?, ¿Por qué…?

— ¡oh! — exclamó para sí mismo.

…..

….

..

Ayer – porque al parecer ya había amanecido – recordaba que Neji había entrado en su casa, hasta encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo que tenía cara de estreñido. Claro, ya recordaba que tras que Neji dijera: "Uchiha tenemos que hablar." Sasuke con su petulancia nata, difícil de erradicar o apaciguar, había enarcado las cejas sacando la mano de de sus labios teñidos de carmín y con la nariz arrugada, que hacía denotar que la presencia del Hyuuga no le era grata, farfulló:

— No tengo nada que hablar con alguien como tú.

Al margen de esas palabras, el usuario del Buakugan frunció el ceño en un gesto similar al Uchiha, ambos totalmente enfadados y reacios a torcer el gesto, pero aún sin poder diluir sus poses de "soy tan genial, el mundo que se joda si no lo cree." No se imaginan cuanto le crispaba los nervios al rubio, al solo sentir auras asesinas pero no ver más que miradas endemoniadas. Y fue cuando Sasuke pintó sus ojos a un rojo oscuro, que Naruto cayó en cuenta que con Sasuke el hecho de matar con una mirada podía ser algo demasiado fácil de hacer con los ojos que poseía.

— No Sasuke 'ttebayo— gritó, mientras se metía en medio de este e el castaño; y… por eso estaba ahí.

…..

…

.

¿Sasuke le había dejado inconsciente con un genjutsu? No, Kurama evitaba que estos le afecten lo suficiente, aunque claro estaba el hecho que sí perdió el equilibrio y al trastabillar para no caer de lleno al suelo, Neji le acertó un golpe certero en la cabeza, y suponía lo dejo inconsciente. La carcajada de Kurama parecía comprobar su teoría. _Maldito animal del demonio._

— Ne, Sakura-chan — alzó la voz y la de mechas rosáceas le vio por un momento — Neji está bien, ¿verdad? 'Ttebayo

La de ojos jade asintió a la par que se sentaba en una silla cercana a la cama del Uzumaki.

— Sí, es más el te trajo aquí alegando que te metiste frente a él, y sin querer te acertó un golpe.

— Sasuke de verdad es un desgraciado, apuesto que si no fuera por Neji, ahora mismo estaría tirado en el suelo — rió para sí aunque también veo un poco exagerado el que…

— Naruto, ¿Qué pasó ayer?

El de ojos azules desvió su mirada a su amiga, el tono de voz usado por ella era serio y rígido, en sí, esta pregunta se re3fería a "todo" desde el extraño comportamiento de Sasuke en Ichiraku, hasta su presencia en ese lugar tras una disputa entre el serio Hyuuga y el pedante Uchiha.

_¿Qué podía decir? _

Hacerse al idiota no lograría hacer que esto acabase de buena manera, pero el darle su certeza podría terminar peor, la mejor opción sería…

— Todo es por esa chica, ¿verdad?

Abrir los ojos cual platos tras la aseveración de su amiga, fue inevitable. Y mientras tragaba saliva y dibujaba en su rostro la mejor sonrisa de bobalicón, intentó hacer la primera opción que tenía.

— ¿Qué chica Sakura-chan?

Pensó que recibiría una reprimenda por ser tan descuidado, un golpe, lo que sea; pero no espero ver como ella, la chica de cabellos rosas, sonrisa bonita, y ojos que brillaban cual piedras preciosas; se encogiera en su sitio y tuviera tal semblante que pareciera querer sollozar. Un golpe certero se le fue dado en ese preciso momento.

— Lo sabes muy bien — susurró, su voz moría en su garganta aún así Naruto al estar pendiente de ella la escuchó — Tú, tú, no sabes cómo me siento.

Uzumaki tomó un respiro, intentando decir alguna de consuelo, pero no pudo. Él podía darle esperanzas a Sakura sobre el retorno de Sasuke, pero jamás de que este pudiera corresponder a su sentir. No lo hacía, porque notaba que Uchiha no tenía interés amoroso en la chica, además de que él era humano y no era un santo de la caridad, a ello es que no concebía muy bien la idea de dar en bandeja de plata lo que quería.

Siempre pensó, "Si Sasuke llega a sentir algo por Sakura yo me aparto, y sonreiré por ellos." Pero si eso no pasaba no había razón alguna para bajar los brazos.

— Yo le quiero, pero ella apareció de la nada y…

Al final solo sonrió como un gesto de consuelo para sí mismo. Tuvo ganas de decir "Duele amar sabiendo que no eres correspondido, ¿verdad?," no lo hizo por obvias razones. Pero mientras se daba cuenta de este dolor que infundaba esta "no" correspondencia, de un sentir que calaba tan hondo en la persona que sentía. No vio otro mejor impulso que acariciar la mejilla de Sakura.

Los ojos vidriosos de Haruno le vieron, y estos se deslizaban tímidamente lágrimas de tristeza; haciendo que su pecho se estrujara.

– No lo sé —Sakura pareció no entender en un principio, para después captar que se refería a su anterior pregunta — parece que sí, no puedo asegurarte — tragó saliva, pero intentó sonreír y parecer ese mismo Naruto despreocupado de siempre — Sakura-chan, creo que ya hemos crecido y es hora de dejar ciertas cosas atrás.

El eco de unas palabras más sabias de lo normal recayó en ambos, la de ojos jade sintió como la frase se repetía simultáneamente en su cabeza, tanto así que tuvo que ir al lavado para mojarse la cara, en cambio el rubio también llegó a darse cuenta que esas palabras no eran solo para su amiga; él también estaba incluido en la frase.

_¿Su amor valía la pena, a pesar de caber la posibilidad de jamás llegar a nada? _

_¿Estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto? _

Con los mil demonios, él quería a Sakura, lo hacía no había quién para negarle que lo sentido era verdadero. Pero tal vez… solo tal vez, ver a otros lados cuando se tiene el caso estancado en la zona de "mejor amigo, casi hermano," no sería malo. Además de que amar a alguien en silencio dolía y puede que si se habría algo nuevo – tal como se lo dijo a Sakura – encontrase otro lugar.

Claro quería a la de mechas rosas, pero darse otra oportunidad no le daño, ¿cierto?

-o-

_¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía esa estúpida idea?_

Primero había empezado Naruto, el día anterior con la estúpida idea de que había estado celoso. Se molestó, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia – no mucha – pensando que como el rubio era tan idiota, tendía hacer acusaciones de ese tipo sin parar a pensárselas realmente. Pero ahora el panorama era diferente, Neji Hyuuga había venido a decirle cosas similares.

…..

…

.

El día anterior, ya entrada la noche Hyuuga irrumpió en casa del rubio, con la intención de hablar con él. Por ende Sasuke se sintió disgustado al ver que el chico no se fue del lugar tras haberse prácticamente negado, y la situación había acabado en miradas penetrantes de partes expuestas. Sasuke no estaba de humor, bueno estaba con la paciencia más reducida de lo habitual, y por ello se pensó seriamente el atacarlo, para sacarlo del recinto, sea cual sea el estado en quedara el castaño tras hacerlo. Pero lo pensó mejor, así llegó a la resolución de que no podía hacerlo ya que estaba bajo la observación de la Hokage, y eso resultaría un acto de rebelión contra el pueblo mismo. Frunció el ceño, y maldijo al usuario del Byakugan por haber venido.

Fue cuando entornó los ojos que captó el hecho de que podía votarlo sin mover un dedo. El sharingan sería una buena arma para al menos hacerlo dormir. Sus ojos cambiaron del impoluto ónix, a un amenazante carmín en un parpadeo. Una sonrisa se promulgó en su rostro, pero antes de cometer su cometido el rubio se metió en su camino adivinando sus intenciones. Como el genjutsu ya estaba procesado, el efecto cayó en el rubio, quien se tambaleo a punto de desmayarse, siendo rematado por el Hyuuga que lo golpeó en la nuca. No tuvo tiempo para siquiera insultar al cuerpo caído, por haber arruinado sus planes, ya que Neji se acercó hacía él amenazadoramente, pateando al cuerpo del rubio en el proceso.

Sasuke hubiera podido darle una estocada con la espada, y dejarlo desmayado, o en nueva cuenta intentar hacerle un genjutsu, pero Neji ya estaba en guardia, al igual que algo le decía que tener a dos cuerpos desmayados bajo sus pies sería mal interpretado, y el ex-vengador acabaría detenido. Con ayuda de sus caleidoscopios, logró esquivar dos estocadas del usuario del Byakugan, intentando no ser tocado sabiendo bien lo que le deparaba si su rival acertaba un golpe. Y tras hacerlo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos fuera del rango de ataque del castaño.

Sacó la espada de su estuche, y el sonido metálico repercutió por todo el recinto.

— Si has venido a atacarme, serás tú quien pague por las consecuencias Hyuuga — amenazó — mas, bien yo sepa has venido para hablar y no a comenzar una disputa.

Neji se paró recto en su sitio, con la disciplina propia de los de su familia y las facciones de su rostro cambiaron de un ceño fruncido a una impasibilidad desbordante. Por un momento Hyuuga le recordó a su propio hermano, mordió su labio inferior por atreverse a pensar en eso.

— Exacto Uchiha, solo vine a hablar — entabló el de ojos perlados — solo que al ver que no pensabas tener una conversación digna, decidí intercambiar palabras tras derrocarte.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, con una mueca que lo hacía ver absurdamente engreído.

— ¿Tú crees que con tu nivel me hubieras logrado hacer algo? — preguntó, con un tono presuntuoso proliferado en cada sílaba dicha.

Mas el castaño no se inmutó, y siguió con el mismo semblante de siempre. El azabache tuvo un odio secreto hacia esa altivez que competía con la suya.

— Tengo muy bien entendido que usted me supera en habilidad – respondió humilde — pero también estoy informado de su incapacidad de herirme, gracias a la orden de los altos mandos. Claro si no desea ser arrestado y condenado.

_Golpe bajo. _Buena jugada Hyuuga.

— Muy bien, entonces vayamos directo al punto — dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba el arma, pero aún no la guardaba.

Neji carraspeó, y sus ojos perlados se pusieron sobre su persona, unos ligeros cambios de expresión en las facciones del mayor le daban a entender que deseaba que le tomen atención.

— Iré directo al grano: ¿Qué buscas de Karin?

**_Karin._**

El nombre apareció en su mente, y poco a poco dibujo la silueta delgada de su ex-compañera, esa misma que ahora parecía rehacía a devolverle la mirada.

Botar un bufido no fue una opción, resultó ser una acción que no pudo ser evitada, a la par que empezaba a irritarse.

— No busco absolutamente nada de ella Hyuuga — respondió con tono ácido — si solo has venido a preguntar por tu novia, te pido que dejes el lugar.

Ni bien acabar de decir aquello se volvteó, dándole a entender al castaño que la conversación había terminado, pero aun así esperaba una respuesta. Deseaba saber si su aseveración era cierta, y si lo era, esperaba no sentir como la ira lo ahogaba en nueva cuenta.

Tuvo una respuesta, pero no la que esperaba:

— Si te digo que estos saliendo con ella, ¿Qué harías Sasuke?

En acto reflejo había volteado, la mano derecha se levantó y la espada Kusanagi apuntó al usuario del Byakugan. Una sonrisa se promulgó en los labios de Neji, como si le dijese "he ganado." Sus manos apretaron la empuñadura, y con la rabia a flor de piel clavo a Chokuto en el suelo.

— No me importa — farfulló, pero ni él mismo se creyó sus palabras, se sentía tan ridículo.

— Uchiha, solo vine aquí a decirte que no te metas con ella — demandó con voz estoica — he podido conocerla y estoy seguro que lo peor que pudo pasarle, es haberte conocido.

_Quería golpearlo. _

Molesto arrugó la nariz, y solo dejó salir un "hmp" desde su garganta.

— Tú no…

— Y si te acercas a ella, espero tengas pensado el hecho que ya no está sola.

De esta forma el mayor dio por terminado el tema, volteándose dispuesto a irse del lugar. Sasuke acabó molesto porque de forma clara, él había perdido la batalla verbal. Hizo un puño con las manos olvidándose del dolor preveniente de la herida hace poco hecha. Pero Hyuuga antes de salir volteó y le dijo:

— Por cierto entre Karin y yo, no hay nada más que compañerismo y amistad.

Solo con esa frase se sintió más liviano, aun así la impotencia le tenía como presa, ya que siquiera él podía entenderse bien. Más reaccionó lo suficiente, como para levantar el cuerpo de Naruto, que se encontraba en el suelo.

— Oye, llévalo a que le examinen, y tú busca alguna escusa para darles.

El mayor de ambos, cargó el cuerpo de Uzumaki y se lo llevó como si se tratase de una bolsa de patatas.

….

…

.

Sasuke tenía entendido que en Konoha había gente estúpida y demasiado estúpida – casi retrasada, - aunque reconocía que entre esa turba de inadaptados existía gente con un buen coeficiente intelectual; entre este grupo estaba Nara, Aburame, y también aquel denominado genio dentro de su clan, Neji Hyuuga. Si bien nunca, habían intercambiado más palabras que un saludo – una vez una pelea para saber el nombre del otro – tenía entendido que el chico no era un idiota. Hoy le había demostrado que estaba en lo correcto. Pero el problema yacía en el hecho de lo que había venido a decir, como si intuyera que Sasuke iría de una forma u otra tras la de mechas rojizas. Y eso era justamente lo que no cuadraba.

Naruto podía decirlo, el chico tenía ideas raras en su cabeza que nadie le quitaría, pero el saber que vengan con la misma idea ya significaba algo. Ante todo esto recaía el hecho de que pelinegro, seguía sin poder explicar sus acciones.

Había reaccionado de forma violenta en más de una ocasión cuando el nombre de Karin había intercedido en la conversación. Pero aún más preocupante era que cuando Neji le explicó la naturaleza de su relación con la chica Uzumaki sintió un alivio innegable. Eso apelaba a ser algo anormal. Fuera de lo usual.

La respuesta a estas acciones, y sentires era obvia e irrefutable. Sasuke la podía ver y palpar, mas el orgullo estaba como el mayor obstáculo para el azabache. Siendo de esa forma decidió ponerse una venda en los ojos y olvidar la resolución ya dada.

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpa de la autora: <strong>

¡Por fín!

Ya sé, me odian, me quieren matar por ser una autora tan irresponsable, y para colmo no atribuir a mi falta con un episodio más largo.

El hecho de mi falta se podría deber a lo siguiente:

1. Mi laptop se murió, así que no tengo – sigo con el problema – dónde escribir, a no ser en un cuaderno e ir a transcribir a un ciber. Y eso es algo que me desmotiva

2. El episodio 590 hizo que me descante por una pareja, y me costó demasiado pensar en otra.

3. Mimusa se perdió por un buen tiempo, y no tenía ganas de volver. Ahora mismo estoy procurando encadenarla.

4. ¿Han visto lo que pasó en el manga? Es como si Kishi hubiera leído la historia y deseo trollearla. Empezando con lo de Neji y después botarle barro hasta al nombre de la historia, con la actitud de ambos miembros del SasuKarin –sobre todo Karin.

Por ende con estos cuatro puntos no intento hacer que olviden mi falta, fui irresponsable y no hay escusas. Así que lo siento mucho y parafraseo el nombre de mí historia diciendo: ¿Podrían perdonarme?

* * *

><p>Este episodio no tiene SasuKarin, pero prometo por mi gato – lo adoro – que el próximo tendrá un encuentro entre ambos protagonistas, así mismo cabe la posibilidad de ver la persona con la que emparejaré al rubio. Mi actualización será el 9 de Junio, como sea quiero que caiga para ese día, máximo me atraso uno que otro día –también tengo que hacer un one-shot como sea – así que no se exasperen, he vuelto y no me pienso ir.<p>

Al igual que les hago una proposición - jejeje - si bien a mí no me gusta la idea de una chica que atrae a miles de millones, y todos se mueren por ella - por eso al final Neji, no tenía nada con Karin - quise hacer otro pretendiente para Karin además de nuestro querido azabache. Es una pareja un tanto rara, pero creo que disfrutaré hacerla, pero para darle emoción a la cosa, quisiera ver si alguna persona acierta en esto, y si lo hacen yo podría atribuir a su acto con un oneshot - siento si querían otra cosa, soy muy inútil en lo demás - de la pareja que quieran, temática que deseen, y todo lo demás, aunque claro esto es solo para interesados.

Ahh, y también si no es molestia quisiera que lean mi ItaKarin "Cosas de la vida" -antes llamado Dulces - y si desean quisiera que comenten, se me muere la historia. Y también haré otras dos historias SasuKarin, u oneshot, y otro log fic, cuando salgan espero su colaboración. En fin ya no los molesto nos leemos en otra.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mis queridas/os lectoras/es, bueno, puede que haya tardado más de lo que yo dije, pero… volví, con un nuevo episodio venido de mi mano. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capítulo 9<span>_**

* * *

><p>Cuando Ino escuchó la puerta de su florería familiar abrirse, no se le pasó por la mente, - ni en sus más disparatados sueños – que por esta pasaría Uchiha Sasuke. Abrir la boca más de o debido por la impresión, fue algo casi imposible de evitar – casi, - así mismo ella decidió no hacer nada para evitarlo, al fin de cuentas sintió que su expresión venía acorde con la aparición por poco surrealista del de cabellos azabaches allí.<p>

El joven Uchiha ni la miró, no lo hizo, sus ojos ónice se paseaban de flor en flor, buscando algo de lo cual la rubia no poseía ni idea, aunque ella estaba segura que el chico no tendría siquiera un mínimo de conocimiento de las particularidades de las rosas, lo que estas con sus vivos – o no tanto – colores, podían expresar. Hastiada tras un minuto de observarlo y siquiera ser notada, hizo caso a su propia naturaleza – esa entrometida y fisgona – y se acercó a pequeños y casi imperceptibles pasos al ex-vengador, fue por ello que se llevo un susto de muerte cuando al intentar tocar su hombro, este agarrase su pequeña mano, y tras apartarla le escupiese un:

— ¿Qué quieres?

La blonda Yamanaka odiaban que la trataran así. No era una mierdecilla de esas con baja autoestima, y poco querer propio, como para dejar pasar ese tono de voz, es más si no fuera porque el principito cara de roca le daba un poco de miedo, – y ella de verdad amaba su vida – le hubiese insultado de lo lindo, no lo hizo, pero sí puso ambas manos en las caderas y con los labios fruncidos, que le otorgaban una mueca graciosa, – excepto para Sasuke – decidió hablar.

— Esta es mi florería, y como mi trabajo está ayudar a mis clientes, a elegir algo bueno, para que…

— Yo no te pedí ayuda, no te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

Ella se mordió los labios, de verdad que quería saber para quién él estaba buscando flores, era algo raro que lo hiciese, y tras dejar sus fantasías infantiles de un Sasuke romántico, – idea que se volvió todo lo contrario – el que ahora este mismo parecía querer demostrar que sus niñerias no estaban tan equívocas, le era harto interesante. Aunque bien sabía que el preguntar seria vano, era innegablemente imposible que él no le contaría nada.

Tal vez estuvo distraida – demasiado – pensando en la posible persona que recibiría el obsequio, – su mente siempre se ubicaba en Karin y sus mechas de llameante rojo – porque no se dio cuenta que Sasuke – con su mirada negra, absorvente, y controladora – puso un buen monto de flores encima del mostrador. Solo habían tres colores – no más, no menos – eran rojas, blancas, y negras, – el negro el único color que no entonaba con una confesión – así mismo algunas tenían espinas, otras no. Y a pesar de que puede – puede – que él no tenía conocimiento de rosas, no le pareció un conjunto disparatado, - pero el negro no encajaba – así que sonrió de forma profesional, y dijo:

— ¿Quieres que haga un ramo con ellas, o…?

— Solo dime cuanto por ellas — cortó.

_Odioso, _hizo una mueca y rápidamente pidió el monto, Sasuke puso dinero en el mostrador, para después levantar las flores y marcharse tal cual vino, siquiera se despidió.

Ella vio la puerta de vidrio con resentiento, enojada por el trato, mucho más por no enterarse de nada.

— Maldito grosero.

-o-

—¡¿Qué haces?!

Karin empujó a Naruto ni bien se sintió asficciada por un abrazo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esos afectos, mucho menos del rubio con sonrisa gigante que no conocía de nada – sí, no lo hacía, el que la haya salvado no contaba como una relación cercana ni nada – así que el irritarse fue algo lógico, y claro que después de gritarle ella lo empujaría fuera de su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que a esos ninjas que tenían como trabajo el sacarle información de Sasuke, y Akatsuki. Que dicho blondo no disminuyese ni un poco la sonrisa, – a pesar de que cayó al suelo – le resultó perturbante.

— Ya me enteré 'ttebayo — dijo él, Karin no entendió, quiso hacerlo y al no encontrar respuestas se preguntó qué rayos se habia perdido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— El "Teme" me lo dijo, — comprender las cosas se hicieron más difíciles, ya que siquiera sabía quién era el susodicho nombrado. Enarcó una ceja — que eres mi familiar.

— Hey, no entiendo de dónde sacaste eso, pero tienes que saber que yo no tengo ningún parentesco contigo.

— Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki 'ttebayo, tú eres…

— Oh – ella abrió la boca, de una forma perfectamente ovalada, los labios rojos tensos pensando en esa posibilidad. — Es imposible — se dijo, pero la posibilidad estaba ahí, tener a alguien a quien llamar un vínculo (aunque sea obligatorio por la sangre)se encontraba ante sus narices — yo…

No pudo decir nada, Naruto volvió a abrazarla dando pequeños saltitos, sonrisa grande y radiante impresa en sus labios, felicidad contagiosa que se contagió en ella y dispersó por todo su cuerpo, ya que al igual que él correspondió al abrazo dando esos ridículos saltitos en plena luz del día, frente a toda la gente que pasaba, y no importaba, así mis sonrió, sus labios rojos emularon una sonrisa, no tan grande como la de su posible primo, pero un intento al menos.

— Ya no soy el único — y había tal emoción en su voz, que ella sintió también entrar en sí, esa misma de empatía que creo esa muestra de alegría, se volvió nostalgia, añoranza y pena por lo perdido.

Quería llorar. Y se sintió tan ridícula por querer seguir haciéndolo tras tantos años de pérdida, que casi se da una bofetada a ella misma partiendo de esa debilidad. Al soltar el abrazo de Naruto, ella intentó volver a sonreír, no lo hizo, lo bueno es que tampoco mostró su lado frágil, deseaba que nadie lo viera.

Se despidió con escusas, tal vez tontas, pero escapó sin saber que lo hacía. Buscó un refugio, un lugar apacible, caminó y caminó, hasta que encontró un pequeño lago, de agua dulce, un espejo impoluto de gran belleza, y no había grandes ruidos en el lugar, y a pesar de no estar escondido, parecía un escondite secreto, el descando del alma cansada. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose tranquila, y sacándose las sandalias, metió estos dentro de la clara agua, cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, queriendo olvidar lo perdido. Mas su momento de aparente calma fue turbado cuando algo golpeó su pierna, vio ahí una rosa roja, del mismo color que sus cabellos, como si este hubiese enviado a ella, y solo a ella, y sus ojos buscaron la razón de la presencia de la bella amiga que ahora estaba entre sus manos, jamás se le pasó por la mente que lo vería a él, Sasuke.

-o-

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Tal vez sonaba como un loco, si lo hacía no le cabía ningún problema, se había comportado como uno en más de una ocasión, hacerlo de nuevo le era irrelevante en ese preciso momento. Era una 9 de Junio, ese día el sol brillaba, en lo alto del cielo, este mismo de un azul claro hermoso, ni una nube de más solo las necesarias para embellecer el paisaje, y los malditos pajaros parecían alegres y cantaban, así mismo la vida en Konoha era la misma, la misma felicidad en los aldeanos y ninjas, todo era normal. Odiaba que todo fuese normal.

Botó un suspiro, ese día se sentía mal, muy deprimido, demasiado cansado, pero estaba ahí buscando alguna forma de visitarlo, sin tener el cuerpo, siquiera una imagen para remembrarlo, – le estaba entrando un creciente pánico, si llegaba a olvidarlo – ahora solo quedaba ese lago, el último retazo de su infancia perdida, y las memorias, el arrepentimiento.

Hubiera querido preguntarle, cuando existió la posibilidad si acaso existía vida – otra vida – después de la muerte, si alguna vez tendría la posibilidad de volver a verlo, - aunque la idea se le hacía muy fantasiosa, una verdadera quimera. Pero no lo hizo, apostaba que si habría hecho tal cosa, Itachi hubiera sonreído amable, casi con pena, – haciendo renacer los recuerdos de su viejo hermano, aquel al que creía en su totalidad su hermano – para después tocarle la frente y dejarlo sin respuesta alguna, con la creciente sensación de _déjà vu._ Además quedaba la esperanza de que él se quedara, puede que pequeña pero esta era vigente. Si Itachi hubiera podido estar con él, si ahora estaría vivo, estaba seguro que lo habría seguido donde fuera, ya sea a Konoha, Suna, donde sea, si su hermano estaría vivo, - de la forma que fuese – el mundo podría arder en llamas y no le hubiera importado, pero no era así, él no estaba, siquiera sabía la ubicación del cadaver.

— Es tu culpa — dijo a la vez que botaba otra flor en el agua — si no me hubieses mentido, yo no… jamás….

_Jamás le habría dado ese fin. _No dejaría que esa enfermedad que tenía le comiese tan rápido, menos en una batalla a muerte consigo mismo.

Cerró los ojos, sabía que estaba mal, era uno de esos feos días sentimentales, y quería llorar. Y lo odio, lo odio por haberle fregado la vida, lo odiaba por ser su héroe hasta el final pero no dar la cara, lo detestaba porque al volverle a ver todo resentimiento no valía nada, y solo quedaban esas emociones de antaño, mezcladas con otras que no entendía. Y ese mismo sentir le obligaba a decir lo siguiente:

— Itachi, yo… lo siento.

Botó otra flor, se pinchó con una espina.

_Siento no haber sospechado de tus palabras. _

Otra flor cayó en el agua, se hundió por un momento, y después salió a la superficie, semi-ahogada.

_Siento haber sido una carga. _

De nuevo una flor, una blanca se sumergió en el agua.

_Siento tanto no poder superar tu ida. _

— Itachi…

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, escuchó un sonido, este venía detrás de él, un sonido que estaba presente a muy pocos centímetros de él, se sintió irritado. ¿No podía tener un momento de paz?, ¿Siempre le tendrían que estar vigilando?

Molesto volteó la mirada, y no tenía entre sus posibilidad mirar a la persona que vio. Karin se encontraba justo detrás de él, sus ojos rojos le escrutaban sorprendidos. La irritación seguía ahí, estaba presente, pero no lo suficiente como para llegar a ser violento, así que levantó la voz y dijo:

— ¿No que me odias? — volteó la mirada de nuevo al lago — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-o-

Él no notó que Karin no estaba a la defensiva, ella estaba muy consternada para verlo así, hoy Sasuke le recordaba a ese triste atardecer donde vio lo imposible, cuando conjunto a Taka vio como la fachada de su frío lider se caía, al dejar lágrimas dispersarse por sus ojos, y bañar sus mejillas. Pero ella no quería demostrar que por un minisegundo lo había perdonado, no quería que Sasuke notase eso.

— Es que te vi tan patético que prefería ver el espectáculo en primera fila.

Sasuke volteó los ojos, aún le daba la espalda, y sin importarle mucho su presencia, botó otra flor al lago, la penúltima.

— Vete, quiero estar solo.

Ella debería hacerlo, la verdad es que sí, lo odiaba, él la había herido y eso no podría olvidarlo, pero… no quería dejarlo solo, todavía no, sentía que tenía cosas por decir.

— Sabes… nunca pude entenderte, veo… veo que haces mucho drama por lo perdido, tuviste el tiempo para que la herida cicatrice, haces un complot por vengar a quien se suponía odiabas, eso es…

— ¡Tú qué sabes! — él gruñó, irritado porque habían tocado una de sus fibras frágiles, mucho más si es que alguien lo hacía con el tono de Karin, sumado con lo que sus palabras expresaban.

— Mi familia también murió, todos murieron, fueron asesinos, cuando yo tenía 13. Y sé que duele, casi pensé en matarme en esos tiempos, pero…

_Quería ver tu sonrisa. _

— Deberías buscar otra razón para vivir, algo más…

— No es tan fácil — y Sasuke habló, ya no a la defensiva, sino solo dijo una verdad irrefutable. Itachi no solo le quitó a su familia, también le usurpó la razón de vida, todo se fue con él.

— Sí es difícil.

Tras eso, el silencio fue su compañero, un viento lígero soplaba, traía unas cuantas hojas y se las llevaba, Sasuke botó su última rosa, y esta se perdió en el lago como las otras, y Karin seguí ahí, Sasuke no la echó, no quería hacerlo, y ella no deseaba irse.

Tal vez pasó mucho tiempo, puede que poco, quién sabe, pero los ojos negros de Sasuke volvieron a verla. Y los ojos onix se toparon con las cuencas envinadas de Karin, la pelirroja sintió las mariposas de antaño que cosquilleaban su vientre, el aroma de Sasuke la envolvió, el Uchiha entendió algo que no deseaba comprender. Los labios de Karin se movieron, y de estos salieron la siguiente frase:

— Aún te sigo odiando.

Sasuke no se ofendió.

-o-

No quería pensar en ella, pero era difícil no hacerlo, eran años que lo hacía. Naruto tenía la meta de alejarse de Sakura por un tiempo, no guardar distancia, no estaba ofendido, solo cayó en cuenta de que no estaba avanzando, y que estaba cansado de esperar algo que a lo mejor no vendría.

Pensó en salir con otras chicas, pero no sabía con quién, y siempre pensaba en la de mechas rosáceas al idear una cita. Eso era muy tonto, se burló de sí mismo por seguir pensando en ella a pesar de que se lo había prohibido. Era muy triste eso de no ser correspondido, ver tu puesto truncado en el lugar de "mejor amigo, casi hermano," o simplemente en el puesto de amigo, tal vez amigos a medias, pero jamás algo más. Y eso le pasaba a él, e irónicamente a Sakura, e irónicamente a… Hinata.

Y ahí cayó en cuenta, si Sakura sabía de sus sentimientos y deseó no tocar el tema, lo suyo era mucho peor, ya que recibió una confesión directa, y siquiera se atrevió a decir; "no me gustas, lo siento", y tal vez la chica Hyuuga sentía el mismo tipo de tristeza que él, pero Naruto había pasado de alto. Aunque no la quería, y nunca le gustó, y por más que haya querido pensar en ella de esa forma se dijo; "¿Por qué no?" porqué no ver a otros lugares, y tal vez conviviendo con ella encontrar algo en ella que le gustase, o simplemente ahora negar su ofrecimiento de amor.

Con esa idea se dirigió al barrio que ocupaban los Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Bien se acabó el episodio.<p>

Creo que con esto entienden porqué yo deseaba actualizar en Junio, pero no pude, mi musa es mala, y la flojera abusiva. Ahora vamos al punto, como habrán notado este episodio fue un avance para la pareja –aunque no pude evitar revivir mi gusto por una, el nacimiento del gustar de otra, y que haya puesto mis puntos claros de mi amor por otra más, jajaja – pero de igual forma faltan varias cosas para que la pareja se establezca, ya saben no me gustan las cosas fáciles, mas es la apertura a una nueva faceta de la historia, el SasuKarin ya empezará, al menos se hará mucho más obvio, y entraran nuevos personajes, y una aventura, entre otras cosas.

El próximo episodio será dedicado a Naruto, y aquella que será su pareja – doy pistas, no es Sakura, así mismo deben leer las notas del primer episodio para saber quien no será – ese será como un episodio de descanso para mí, ya que la idea revoloteaba por mi mente un buen tiempo, y quiero sacarla. Pero… como consuelo – consuelo? – es que el subsiguiente contendrá más escenas SasuKarin, jajaja.

PD: Como nadie adivinó quién es el que será un pretendiente de Karin, les sigo dando tiempo a todos para adivinar hasta nuevo aviso, el premio sigue en juego, XD. Y lo siento si tengo varios errores, estoy sin corrector.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

* * *

><p>— ¡¿Se encuentra Hinata?!<p>

Naruto no era una persona que todo el mundo sabía soportar, es más, era una persona muy ruidosa que tendía a hacer que más de uno tenga ganas de golpearlo, y, claro, era una cosa que todos debían entender, que la cara de incordio que llevaban más de una persona del clan Hyuuga, se debía al bullicio de la voz del chico, que no se contentaba con solo tocar la puerta. Lo hubieran botado del lugar, si es que no fuera, él, Naruto Uzumaki, un héroe respetado, que salvó a más de un shinobi en el ataque de Pain, o bien, en la guerra dada contra "Akatsuki", siendo más precisos el tipo de la máscara, - que resultó ser Obito, - y un hombre revivido, - Madara, - que estaba sediento de poder; siendo de esa forma, había que respetarlo. Más de uno hizo una mueca, esperando que la heredera de la casa principal del clan, habrá de una vez la puerta, y lo callase. Eso no pasó.

Si bien, no lo dejaron gritando, y tocando el portón hasta volverse afónico, o hacer, que se rinda, - lo cual es difícil, Naruto no tiende a dimitir, - Hinata no fue quien lo recibió, era otra persona, más pequeña que la chica buscada, pero con un porte regio, dominante, que la hacía ver más alta, - demasiado, - así mismo daba la sensación de que esta tenía más que los 12 años tenidos. Ella era la hermana menor de Hinata, de ojos afilados, postura correcta, - nunca encorvada, como su hermana, - cabellos castaños largos que caían libres por su espalda, y, según rumores manifestados por toda la aldea, ella era la genio, que no tendrá el honor de ser la heredera, solo porque nació segunda, - aunque merecía el puesto, mucho más que su hermana. A Naruto la niña le caía mal, por eso, además de que tenía una cara de repelente, digna de una amargada del calibre de Neji en sus malos tiempos. Pero de igual forma saludó:

— Hola… se encuentra Hina…

— Mi hermana no se encuentra, — habló con voz pasiva, baja, pero no imperceptible, era un enunciado frío y seco, - salió con sus compañeros, creo que a las afueras de Konoha.

Naruto tendría que haberse ido, e intentar más tarde, tal vez al día siguiente, pero no quería rendirse, se le hacía que su determinación moriría mañana, cuando despertara, y pensara que Hinata es preciosa, pero jamás su tipo de mujer ideal.

Se rascó los cabellos que se encontraban en la nuca, con su mano izquierda, sin saber qué hacer.

— Mmm, ¿crees que llegué pronto?

La niña pestañeó repetidas veces, de forma consecutiva, haciendo denotar que tenía pestañas largas, no como las de su hermana, pero sí, las tenía.

— ¿Es para algo importante?

Naruto rió sintiéndose estúpido, - con una niña, por Dios, - él no pensaba decirle a la hermana menor de Hinata, que ella se le había confesado, y que siendo muy imbécil la dejó sin respuesta, y ahora, él, con el corazón por milésima vez roto, se acordó de ello, y decidió que si le rompería el corazón a esa chica sería con una razón más fuerte, que; "No eres mi tipo". No, ni loco diría eso, no era tan estúpido.

— Solo… quería hablar algo con ella, no es tan importante, pero quiero hacerlo lo más antes posible, 'ttebayo.

— Oh, — dijo ella, sus labios hicieron una mueca, mientras se quedaba parada frente a él, sin saber qué hacer.

Y así fue como se manejaron por un minuto, ella parada de forma erguida, viéndole con los intimidantes ojos blancos, y Naruto riendo hasta que su propia risa perdió su gracia. Hanabi, revolvió los ojos, el chico " Dattebayo", - apodo que ella le había dado, tras tantas veces escucharle gritando aquello, a pesar de que nunca había tenido trato alguno con él, - estaba en su casa, y ella no quería quedarse ahí, esperando a que su hermana llegase, ella, al ser la hija con mayor talento en el arte ninja de Hiashi, tenía horarios de entrenamiento establecidos, así mismo a ella le gustaba cumplir con estos. Botó un suspiro, creyendo que lo próximo que diría sería lo mejor, para cumplir con sus deberes.

— Podrías venir más tarde, — notó como Naruto, estaba por querer defender el hecho de esperar, frunció los labios, encontrando que deshacerse de él, no iba a ser cosa fácil. Ella supuso que este, era uno de los tantos admiradores de su hermana, que iban a cortejarla, con la esperanza de encontrar una negación entre hipidos, — si quieres, puedes entrar.

Los ojos azules se abrieron grande, y el grito un "Gracias" con gozo, levantándola del suelo, para abrazarla de lo feliz que estaba. Ella se sobresaltó, y casi asustada hizo que la bajase al suelo.

.

La niña al meterlo dentro, le obligó a quitarse los zapatos, diciendo que era de mala educación el tenerlos puestos. Naruto bufó, no de esa forma súper engreída que tenía Sasuke, donde te dice, - "¿Crees que me importa si te ofendo o no?", - pero para él era fastidioso acostumbrarse a normas con las cuales no había vivido, además… le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo, ya que sus medias estaba sucias. Decidió sacarse tanto zapatos como estas, y la niña le vio, con los labios fruncidos, haciéndole ver que su visita no anunciada era un incordio, o bien, no era como si ella haya querido atender a un visitante de su hermana. Y Naruto lo entendió, diablos, claro que lo entendió, Sasuke a pesar de ser visto como el traidor que debía ser vigilado, seguía teniendo un arrastre tremendo con las mujeres, y muchas veces él se había quedado atendiendo a una visita no esperada, maldiciendo a Sasuke por su buena suerte, y mucho más, cuando Sasuke prácticamente botaba a la interesada. Tal vez es por eso que lo hizo.

— ¿Estabas haciendo algo antes de que llegara?

La niña se tensó, y sus labios se movieron, queriendo emitir un sonido, pero parecía no saber si negar, o afirmar. Naruto en ese transcurso de tiempo, - con la indecisión de ella, - notó las ropas sueltas que llevaba, los cabellos un tanto despeinados, la sudoración que se remarcaba un poco en su frente. Ella estaba entrenando, y le dio cierta curiosidad ver el calibre de habilidades que tenía, el miembro femenino con más talento dentro del clan Hyuuga.

Y él era Naruto, quien tenía más energías que un infante:

— Te puedo ayudar en tu entrenamiento, 'ttebayo, sí, parece divertido, además, si yo pude enseñar a Konohamaru, — no notó como la chica hizo una mueca, ante el nombre mencionado, — también podría hacerlo con una chica.

Hanabi vio al chico, después al lugar donde se cometía su entrenamiento, - donde su padre no estaba, ya que él, ante los momentos difíciles de la aldea, también tenía que colaborar en el levantamiento de esta, - parecía escéptica, Naruto temió una negativa, y otra vez el incómodo silencio, - y él presentía que se volvería loco con más de este, - pero ella hizo una reverencia.

— Sería un placer recibir la ayuda de un héroe, Naruto-san.

El rubio, casi ríe, ante esa muestra de respeto, a la cual no estaba acostumbrado.

.

Hanabi no pelea como Hinata, - porque la mayor parece que baila con sus técnicas, y da una sensación de delicadez a pesar de que la técnica no sea precisamente débil, - tampoco como Neji, - ya que su primo, parece golpear el aire, parece intimidar con cada movimiento, por más pequeño que fuese, - no, Hanabi corta el aire, sus movimientos parecen la combinación perfecta de la ligereza con la fiereza, ella domina sus movimientos, y te ve como su enemigo a pesar de no serlo. Pero ella no es tan fuerte, - nunca estará a la par del genio indiscutible de su clan, - y no está preparada para alguien como Naruto, quien tiene tanto chakra, que por más que intente cerrar los puntos donde se expande este, él con el poder del zorro, los vuelve a abrir.

Hanabi queda agotada, pero sigue, prosigue sin queja alguna, - tal como su hermana, - así mismo no pierde el brillo de sus ojos, que dictan, ella no cree la batalla perdida, ella se sigue creyendo superior, - como Neji. Es su pariente indiscutible, solo que es ella, de otra forma, al final no tan semejante que a los dos parientes con los cuales Naruto ha tenido más contacto. Cuando la ve jadear cansada, decide, el entrenamiento debe terminar.

Ella toma un poco de aire, y hace otra reverencia, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, y le falta tanto aire que no puede dar un agradecimiento en palabras. Naruto se acerca, y le revuelve los cabellos, porque encuentra algo tierno en su expresión. Pero ella retira la mano, de un manotazo.

— No soy un perro, ni una infante, — tiene, ojos fuertes, y a pesar de no usar Byakugan da un poco de miedo.

Y en realidad Naruto es un gran estúpido, ya que no se siente realmente ofendido por esa clara muestra de desprecio, por algo que venía sin ganas de ser insultante. Él ríe.

Ese día se olvida de que fue por Hinata, se olvida que tiene el corazón por milésima vez roto, y que quiere remendarlo, solo sabe que es un buen día y tiene una nueva pupila.

— ¿Puedes venir mañana y seguir ayudándome?

Bien, puede que de improvisto, y hasta consiguió una nueva amiguita.

-o-

Konohamaru manifiesta que las mujeres le parecen, seres salidos del infierno, que solo poseen ganas de golpearlos hasta que ya no puedan más. Naruto hace una mueca, y no sabe si reír, o reprochar, ya que él es un buen amante de las mujeres. Se le sale sin querer:

— Sí, pero es su encanto, — y piensa en Sakura, que le da miedo, pero no puede evitar que ella le siga gustando.

El chico hace una mueca, y parece creerlo estúpido, - de hecho, lo hace.

— Eres un masoquista, — enuncia, mientras sorbe un poco de fideos del cuenco de ramen.

Teuchi, quien está como un ente pasivo viendo, sonríe sin que ninguno se dé cuenta.

— No digas eso, 'ttebayo, ya entenderás cuando seas más grande, — él afirma, pero lo más posible es que el chico jamás lo haga, a no ser que se fije en Moegi de aquí en adelante. Y él jura, que prefiere pensar tener algo con Udón, que con dicha chica.

— Masoquista, — repite.

Naruto se molesta, y parece querer golpearlo, pero… está muy ocupado comiendo ramen, y… buscando una forma de que Sakura salga de su cabeza… y puede que sí, es algo masoquista, y se da cuenta, esto no es cosa de reemplazarla, es cosa de enamorarse, de nuevo, y esta vez sin buscar hacerlo, tal como le pasó con la de mechas rosáceas; encuentra la empresa demasiado difícil para su gusto.

Se sobresalta cuando ve que Teuchi, pone un plato de ramen en su enfrente, y una bebida también.

— Esto, es cortesía de la casa, y… — agarra otro vaso, y lo pone al lado de Konohamaru, y otro para él mismo, — brindemos por los gustos raros que tiene uno con las mujeres.

Naruto sonríe, y hace el brindis, Konohamaru, no entiende a qué viene el cuento.

-o-

Hanabi no es ninguna muda, y tampoco es tan engreída, así mismo, matando rumores, no bien infundados, ella por dentro no es una chica tímida, que no desea demostrarlo. Ella es la niña criada es una familia de gran estirpe, que tiene el talento de ser líder, un poco torpe en palabras, porque suele ser hosca, - aunque sin querer, - de gran habilidad sí, pero no tiene el ego elevado hasta las nubes, ella acepta lo que es, no se disminuye, no es exalta en sí misma. Llega a sentir simpatía por ella, en menos tiempo del pensado, y entonces… entonces ya no es solo entrenamiento, a veces habla con ella.

A veces ella cuenta de su clan, costumbres familia, su hermana, y su pequeño gran mundo. Naruto un día le dice que está enamorado de una mujer imposible de obtener, y ella, le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda, y solo dice:

— Solo el tiempo te dirá qué hacer, — y parece una vieja, de esas que siempre te dan sabios consejos.

El sonríe de forma zorruna, y como si se tratase de una travesura, le vuelve a acariciar sus lacios cabellos. Y dice:

— Eres tan linda.

La niña se sonroja, y hace un puchero.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer, — aconseja, molesta.

-o-

Karin es el rojo de su clan, y ella heredó todas las cualidades del clan al que él hace gala. De alguna forma ella, le hace recuerdo a la promesa que le hizo a su madre. Karin parece la indicada, - también Sakura, - pero se da cuenta de que por más que lo intente, su prima, le parece solo una mujer divertida, que él jura, será algún día novia del imbécil de Sasuke, y le hará pagar por ser tan desgraciado con todas las personas. Espera el momento con ansias. Y decide, les ayudará a que todo salga bien… es una lástima que no sea buen consejero amoroso.

— No, te he dicho, que no tengo interés en él, — Karin se come el "ya no", y Naruto no es tan intuitivo, así que no pilla el verdadero problema.

— Es un desgraciado, pero es sexy, — su prima le ve con la mayor cara de horror, y él se da cuenta que ahora de verdad fue estúpido, y al poco tiempo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, — no es que yo lo crea, es que eso dicen las chicas, 'ttebayo.

Ella sonríe como un gato, y ríe por lo bajo, con sorna.

— Sí, claro, lo que tú digas.

Naruto empieza a maldecir a su gran bocota, que ahora solo sirvió para hacerse asquear a sí mismo, - y rogaba a todos los cielos, porque ella no se enterase de ese accidental beso, que le hizo tener pesadillas por una semana, a sus doce, - pero decide, que no quiere ofenderse, ahora que creó un trato de pasar al menos un tiempo juntos en el transcurso de la semana, - no, no son citas, - para conocerse, y poder llamarse "familia".

— Las cosas no son como piensas.

— Ajá, — ella ríe de nuevo.

Él se da cuenta que ella simplemente está jugando, pero no sabe que está nerviosa, y que el tema de Sasuke, es tanto hiriente, como confuso.

— Le gustas al Teme 'ttebayo.

Sonríe, y levanta el pulgar, Karin se sonroja, y antes de que él tomé su lugar a la hora de mofarse, lo empuja, y le hace caer, - y carajo, duele, - ella se reacomoda las gafas, y le ve altiva, como siempre, totalmente a la defensiva.

— Hoy no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

Y tras eso se fue a paso firme, y pasa todo el parque como si fuese la reina del lugar, y la verdad, lo parece. Naruto sonríe, _es perfecta para Sasuke_, piensa.

Al poco tiempo, ve como le tienden la mano, y sin ver a la persona, ni pensarlo siquiera la acepta, y a pesar de que una chica fue quien le auxilió, es él quien se da cuenta que esa persona es más fuerte que él, y lo levanta sin problemas, es más uso tanta fuerza que casi se cae de nuevo. Y maldice internamente, porque esa fuerza no es de cualquiera. Es Sakura.

Él se siente ansioso, nervioso. Se rasca, la cabeza, e intenta tener una charla con ella, ella a la cual no veía para más que las misiones, ya no salidas improvistas, ya no pasar el tiempo libre con ella, en una cita indirecta de la cual él no se enteró, y tampoco ella.

— Sakura, ch… — decide, que el sufijo, no debe volver a decirlo, — Sakura, se corrige.

Ella parece ver el lugar, por donde Karin se fue, y no tomarle la debida atención.

— Que loca, — susurra, Naruto siente un pinchazo de celos, por los celos de la chica, sí, la situación es hasta risible.

— Me… tengo que ir, — dice, mientras señala el local de ramen, — me muero de hambre, nos vemos en otra Sakura… Sakura.

Ella asiente, y le deja ir, pero una vez lo ve correr, se da cuenta. Ya no es _Sakura-chan, _y ella sabe que quiere llorar.

-o-

Algunos cambios suceden, sin que uno se dé cuenta.

.

Hanabi no está en el establecimiento de su clan, y Naruto se encuentra con Hinata cuando toca su puerta, la chica no tartamudea tanto, - ya no desde la guerra, - pero sigue sin parecer realmente cómoda a su lado, Naruto no es tan malo, pero cree que lo suyo jamás funcionaría.

— ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?, — pregunta, Hinata se muerde el labio inferior, intentando pensar, y… no temblar.

— No... pero creo que fue al invernadero del clan.

Naruto asiente, y a pesar de no saber donde es ese lugar, - lo sabrá al buscarlo, supone, - decide ir por Hanabi, la niña le gusta, y es la madurez que él no tiene, además de que la costumbre de dos semanas en esa rutina ya va teniendo su peso. Decide irse, y lo hace, se va corriendo, pero entonces se da cuenta de un pendiente, y retrocede en sus pasos.

— Hinata, eres muy linda, yo sé que le gustarás a alguien más, — lo dice, con una sonrisa, pero tiene que hacerlo, se le hace que si va con porte más… amargado, la cosa acabará mal.

La mayor de las hermanas Hyuuga, -al menos de las que él conoce, - solo asiente, mordiéndose los labios con más fuerza.

.

— ¡Aquí estás!

La niña se sobresalta, y sin querer arranca una flor, y luego maldice en voz baja. Hace una mueca, y con esa misma le ve a él.

— Siento no haberte avisado ayer, pero hoy no creo que haya un entrenamiento, — dice ella, tosca, como le suele salir normalmente, — así que, gracias por venir, pero te puedes ir.

Naruto no hace caso a las palabras y se acerca a ella, sentándose cerca de donde ella estaba arrodilladla, al lado de las flores.

— ¿Te gustan las plantas?, — pregunta, ella niega con la cabeza.

— Pero a Hinata-nee-san, sí, y yo… — _quiero apreciar un poquito más lo que ella, para poder ser más similar a mi ídolo, al menos un poquito, — _yo solo quiero ver que es lo buena de estas. No lo entiendo, son tan frágiles.

— A mí me gusta regar plantas, — confesó Naruto, la niña le vio escéptica, — en serio, por alguna razón me gusta, aunque a veces parece tedioso 'ttebayo.

Un corto lapso de silencio, y entonces, pasó algo raro, ella rió, la niña resguardada tras la casta familiar, esa que parecía ser las normas, la fría, la tosca, rió como la niña que era, y sus ojos blancos brillaron, y se veía bonita, de alguna forma bonita.

— Eres raro.

— No es raro dattebayo.

Y ella no borró la sonrisa, y la risa fluía simultánea, no discreta, no tímida, pero en lapsos pequeños, que volvían, y volvían. Naruto solo pensaba, que sería la mejor cosa del mundo, si es que ella fuese tan solo un poquito más grande. Quería que creciera, y por alguna razón, - cual sea, - quería esperarla, no sabía para qué, pero esperaría hasta verla más grande.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, con Hanabi. Muchos ya me estarán viendo con todo el disgusto comprimido en sus ojos, ya que le puse con una niña, pero… creo que es Naruto, Naruto no creo tenga deseos meramente sexuales por Sakura, yo creo que es algo más, y si se da una oportunidad con alguien, - quien sea, - creo que él podría esperar, lo que sea, pero podría esperar. Además este es un esbozo, es un romance Ligth, que es un poquito, pero tampoco lo es tanto, como un guiño, algo así. <em>

_Bien, siento si les aburrí, pero es un tiempo muy largo que planeo esta pareja, - sí, y hasta le tomé gusto, - empezó con simple ganas de trolleo, o sea ni NaruHina, ni NaruSaku, jajaja, es mi forma de divertirme. _

_Bien, ahora vamos con lo importante, en el próximo episodio empieza lo que se podría decir la segunda fase de esta historia, se dará la razón para el nombre, más acercamiento SasuKarin, y los villanos que tienen que haber para que sea un mundo ninja propiamente dicho, - tal vez la aparición de los otros integrantes de taka?. Otro punto, estoy intento mejorar fallos de los anteriores episodios, tanto sea porque fueron escritos un asco, o bien, porque hay ciertas fallas en otros sentidos que no puedo dejar pasar, todo esto lo hago para sentirme más cómoda y escribir de aquí en adelante más rápido. _

_¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


End file.
